Pequeño Milagro
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: Y la felicidad está en un pequeño pueblo, lejos del bullicio, de la ciudad, de las clases especiales y de un padre que no conoce, y qué no quiere conocer. -AkaFuri-::Advertencia: Mpreg:
1. Kousei

Si leyeron la advertencia, sabrán que aquí hay Mpreg, no es explícito, pero sí se menciona un embarazo, por el momento.

Si, Kousei llama a Kouki mamá (ternurita) y no me importa que nuestro chihuahua sea un macho.

Si no te gusta, POR FAVOR, NO LEAS. Si te pasas esta advertencia por el **** entonces no comentes nada estúpido.

Estás debidamente advertido.

Si por el contrario te gusta la pareja y no te importa el Mpreg o que un hombre sea llamado mamá, ¡Bienvenido y disfruta tu lectura!

* * *

—¡Es un niño muy listo!

Desde su perspectiva, su maestra está exagerando, ¿Cómo podría decir que es un niño muy listo cuando todo es realmente fácil de aprender? Podría decir que los otros niños eran un poco... ¿lentos? ¿tontos?, pero mamá no necesita saber eso.

—¡Lo sé! — Su madre dice, parece orgulloso de él, y ese es un sentimiento que abraza con gusto dentro de su pecho, su madre es la única persona de la que quiere escuchar elogios y felicitaciones, es por mamá que él está aquí después de todo, es mamá la única persona que quiere impresionar, para ver su sonrisa y la forma en que lo mira, como si él fuera la única persona en el mundo que necesita.

Y así es, así ha sido durante siete años, y no quiere ni necesita nada más.

—¿No ha pensado en enviarlo a clases especiales? Sinceramente, Furihata-san, ya no hay mucho que pueda enseñarle en clases. — La maestra dice, hay vergüenza en su voz, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo por admitirlo en voz alta. —Sería triste no verlo más, pero definitivamente su inteligencia no es algo que se debe desperdiciar en un aula como esta.

Furihata Kouki sostiene con fuerza la mano de su pequeño, mirándolo por un momento, la mirada carmesí del niño se cruza con la mirada café de su madre, la sonrisa de antes sigue en los labios del mayor, sin embargo, hay algo diferente.

Por un segundo es como si su madre volara lejos de él, esa sonrisa que no es una sonrisa, el destello fugaz de su mirada que se oscurece, el anhelante deseo de su madre por darle más, pero la terrible verdad en donde, con un empleo de bibliotecario, eso es, simplemente imposible.

Furihata Kousei sonríe, sus pequeños, delgados y blancos dedos se aferran a la mano de su madre.

—No quiero ir a clases especiales. — Dice, mientras su entrecejo se frunce, su pequeña y dulce cara pretendía mostrar una actitud seria y enfatizada, sin embargo, sus rasgos infantiles y suaves lo hacen lucir demasiado lindo en lugar de molesto — Quiero quedarme aquí, mamá. — Kousei sacude ligeramente la mano de su madre, él entiende perfectamente porque su madre no puede permitirse llevarlo a esas clases especiales y no está molesto por ello, tampoco decepcionado.

Kousei tiene solo siete años, y es por eso que él entiende porque las personas se asombran cada vez que puede responder una pregunta difícil o cuando puede resolver con facilidad una multiplicación con cuatro dígitos sin la necesidad de una calculadora, entiende que, para su edad, haber terminado de leer todos los libros de la pequeña biblioteca escolar es sorprendente, así como haber memorizado cada palabra que ha leído. Pero para Furihata Kousei no son nada más que cosas insignificantes.

Él no necesita una clase especial, lo único que necesita es quedarse en casa con mamá y beber jugo de frutas cuando están viendo la televisión, comer golosinas después de una rica cena hecha con amor por mamá y reírse de mamá cuando intenta ayudarlo con las tareas escolares, pero al final es Kousei quien termina explicando cosas a mamá.

Esa es la felicidad.

Y la felicidad está en un pequeño pueblo, lejos del bullicio, de la ciudad, de las clases especiales y de un padre que no conoce, y qué no quiere conocer. Él sabe que su familia no es como la de otros niños, con un papá y una mamá, otros niños preguntan, curiosos por saber qué ocurrió con su "papá", otros niños se burlan, pero Kousei hace oídos sordos; sabe que, si pregunta, probablemente mamá le dirá, pero el problema principal es que Kousei no quiere saber, si hubo o no una razón para no estar con ellos durante todos esos años.

Para él, no hay nadie más en su mundo que mamá, no hay nadie más importante que mamá.

La felicidad está aquí, en su pequeña casa con un jardín perfectamente cuidado, está en las mañanas y un desayuno compartido, está en un futón que huele a sol y al suavizante barato que mamá compra, la felicidad está en las noches, escuchando un cuento para irse a la cama que mamá lee con una voz soñolienta; su felicidad está en los besos y abrazos de mamá.

—Regresemos a casa, mamá.

Su felicidad es mamá.

—Nos vemos mañana sensei.

—Nos vemos mañana, Furihata-san.

* * *

Furihata Kouki es feliz, de alguna manera que él no merece, es inmensamente feliz.

—¡Mamá! — Y la razón de esta felicidad es esta pequeña y linda persona que besa su mejilla y lo abraza con eterno afecto, es un niño demasiado hermoso, realmente amable e indudablemente inteligente y perspicaz.

Es imposible negar quien es su padre.

Cabello rojo como el fuego, ojos que brillan con un hermoso rojo sangre, Kousei es la viva imagen de Akashi Seijuro.

El tipo que tiene que ganar en todo, incluso en los genes. Lo que no es justo, porque Kousei estuvo en su vientre durante casi nueve meses, sin embargo, ¿que vio cuando tuvo al niño en sus brazos?

¡Por supuesto que vio al bebé más hermoso del mundo! ¡Ese fue Kousei! ¡Una mata de cabello rojo y unos fuertes pulmones venían incluidos!

Pero, a veces, Kouki desearía que no se parecieran tanto, de esa manera podrían ser libres, libres de la maldición que el propio Furihata Kouki se arrojó cuando decidió acostarse con el Ex Capitán de Rakuzan, cuando pensó que no habría otra oportunidad para ser amado por el hombre de sus sueños.

Podría haber sido un enamoramiento masoquista, como dijo Kuroko después de que Kouki le hablará sobre cómo no había podido olvidar al Emperador, sin embargo, en ese momento Kouki se refería a que en realidad no podía olvidar el miedo que le provocó, aún tenía pesadillas que involucran a un loco Emperador, tijeras y sangre, mucha sangre.

Finalmente, en el cumpleaños de Kuroko, pudo dejar atrás ese miedo, y descubrió como en realidad Akashi Seijuro era.

Fue amable, inteligente, agradable, sincero, perspicaz y su sonrisa era demasiado hermosa y perfecta para ser real.

Era inevitable que Furihata Kouki se enamorará de él, después de todo, ¿no era Kouki el tipo de perdedor que se enamora de la única persona que no podrá obtener jamás?

Entonces, lo único que debía hacer era no hacer nada, y esperar. Esperar a que los latidos de su corazón dejaran de ser arrítmicos cuando escuchaba a Kuroko hablar sobre sus reuniones habituales con la Generación de los Milagros, especialmente cuando mencionaba a "Akashi-kun".

No haría nada, esperando que sus sentimientos pudieran desaparecer como la espuma del mar, se consumieran con la facilidad con que se quema el papel y las cenizas se lanzarán al viento. Esperaba el día en que se despertara y descubriera que ya no estaba enamorado de Akashi Seijuro.

Por eso rechazó todas las veces que Kuroko lo invito a esas reuniones, necesitaba mantenerse alejado del hombre de sus sueños y porque sabía que Kuroko solo estaba siendo amable con él, era solo una extraña casualidad que siempre lo llamaran cuando el castaño estaba con él, así que solo estaba siendo cortés ¿Por qué invitaría a un don nadie a esas reuniones de seres super especiales?

La primera vez que Kuroko lo invito, sinceramente se sintió en las nubes, porque según las propias palabras de la sombra de Seirin, fue el mismo Akashi quien le pidió que lo invitara, Furihata tuvo una pequeña esperanza, que se consumió tan rápido como el azúcar en el café, porque Akashi estaba invitando a todos en realidad, no solo él, su capitán, Kiyoshi, Koganei, Fukuda, Kawahata, Tsuchida, cualquiera que estuviera interesado en asistir era bienvenido.

Furihata dijo que no, y no entendió del todo la mirada de Kuroko.

Y así, los tres años en Seirin pasaron.

Furihata aún esperaba el día en que despertara sin sentir el cálido sentimiento del amor, y el dolor que ese cálido sentimiento provocaba, sin embargo, amargamente descubrió que ese no era el caso, incluso parecía que se enamoraba un poco más cada día, especialmente cuando era imposible evitar al Emperador; campamentos, cumpleaños (Kuroko y Kagami), algunas fiestas importantes como Navidad, donde tuvieron algunas reuniones y por supuesto, los juegos.

Los capitanes se verían más seguido también, y Furihata contra todo pronóstico y sus propias quejas, fue nombrado capitán.

En todas esas ocasiones, Furihata descubre un poco más sobre Akashi, por ejemplo, descubrió que, la elección de trabajo alternativa de Akashi es ser un jugador de shogi profesional, sus aficiones son, por supuesto, el shogi, Go, y el Ajedrez Internacional.

Tiene un caballo blanco, que se llama Yukimaru, que, al parecer adora porque fue un regalo de su madre, igual que el básquet. Kouki también amaba a la mujer, cuando escuchó accidentalmente a Akashi hablando de su madre, pudo detectar el cariño innegable en su voz, desde entonces Akashi Shiori tiene un espacio especial en su corazón.

Su comida favorita es la sopa de tofu (Kouki podría haber aprendido a cocinar por eso, o quizás no) y odiaba las algas (sinceramente saber esto lo llevó a un ataque de risas). Y particularmente odia a los perros desobedientes porque no lo escuchan, Nigou parece ser una excepción, seguramente por el parecido con Kuroko.

Además, su tipo de chica son chicas que tienen dignidad.

Al menos, Kouki sabe que jamás tuvo una oportunidad con el heredero del imperio Akashi.

Furihata Kouki no es una chica y no tiene dignidad.

Porque cuando Akashi estaba tan ebrio que comenzó a coquetear con él, Kouki debió detenerlo, solo fue el alcohol en su sistema, el heredero estaba tan perdido que ni siquiera sabía su propio nombre y mucho menos quién era él, de haberlo sabido era un hecho que jamás lo habría arrinconado y besado en la forma apasionada y voraz en que lo hizo.

Fue durante la fiesta de graduación que la Generación de los Milagros organizó, principalmente por idea de Momoi y Kise, sin embargo, la invitación se extendió a sus equipos correspondientes, Furihata Kouki debió negarse, pero, sabiendo que quizás sería la última oportunidad para ver a Akashi, aceptó la invitación, no felizmente.

Ese día Furihata dejó atrás su dignidad, su moral y principios, porque Furihata Kouki tuvo sexo con un Akashi Seijuro alcoholizado, su propia condición no era mejor habiendo tomado algunas copas de vino y un par de tragos de tequila, pero al menos Kouki sabia para quien habría las piernas como una ramera.

El dolor de su primera vez, entregada a un hombre inexperto, no lo olvidaría jamás, el olor del alcohol en el aliento de Akashi que rozaba su mejilla cuando jadeaba cada vez que se empujaba dentro de él, la sensación del césped húmedo bajo su piel y la desesperación de Akashi buscando solo su placer sin importarle su compañero.

No fue como planeo perder su virginidad, no hubo una cena romántica, ni los nervios compartidos con su pareja, tampoco hubo amor, solo deseo. El deseo borracho y el deseo egoísta.

No había palabras hermosas de un por siempre.

Aun así, fue todo lo que Kouki pudo soñar.

Y aun cuando lo que hizo fue de lo peor, de lo más bajo... aun así una entidad allá arriba decidió que debería ser bendecido con un bebé.

Un bebé de Akashi y él.

La familia Furihata no fue feliz, no tanto como él y Kouki no les dijo quién era el padre, también dejó en claro que no importa que, él iba a tenerlo. No quiso decepcionar a mamá y papá, tampoco quiso preocupar a su hermano mayor, pero él definitivamente no diría nada del bebé a su padre, porque probablemente ni siquiera recordaba con quien había tenido sexo en el jardín de la recepción de la fiesta.

E incluso si lo hacía, el futuro de Akashi Seijuro era brillante e infinito ¿Realmente lo dejaría de lado por un bebé que no deseo? Incluso si Akashi era amable y un caballero, que tal vez respondería por el bebé, él no debería, esto es algo que Kouki ocasionó con sus acciones egoístas.

Ese bebé era solo suyo.

—¡Mamá! — Kousei grito, el castaño parpadeo un par de veces antes de girar levemente su cabeza para ver a su pequeño. — Debes apagar las velas. — El niño señaló el pastel en la mesa de la cocina, había dos velas sobre el pastel, que formaban el número 26, que reflejaba el número de años vividos hasta ahora, de los cuales, los últimos ocho fueron lo mejor.

—Bien. — Kouki sonrió suavemente, observando a su pequeño con amor. Todos los cambios en su vida fueron por él, ninguno fue malo, pese a lo que Kouta dijo, no le importo mudarse a un pueblo en medio de la nada, así como dejar sus estudios por un trabajo que apenas le daba para pagar un pequeño lugar, no le importo cortar todos sus contactos después de su mudanza, especialmente con Kuroko.

Kouta dijo que su brillante futuro se arruinaría por un estúpido capricho, pero, Kouki sabe que su brillante futuro está aquí, junto a Kousei. Todos los días son brillantes, sorprendentes y cálidos junto a su hijo, cada día encuentra una razón por la que decidir tener a Kousei fue lo mejor que pudo hacer en su vida.

Imaginar su vida sin Kousei a su lado, es simplemente impensable.

—¡Recuerda que debes desear algo! — Kousei le recordó, luego aplaudió cuando el castaño soplo las velas, ver la cálida sonrisa de su madre fue suficiente y definitivamente valió las horas que estuvo con la vecina aprendiendo a hornear un pastel, incluso si el pago fueron pellizcos en las mejillas y abrazos sofocantes.

La sorpresa en el rostro de su mamá lo hizo olvidar esa tortura.

—¿Qué deseaste mamá? — Aunque Kousei ya sabía la respuesta, es lo mismo que deseo el año pasado y fue también su propio deseo de cumpleaños.

Porque no hay nada que desee en este mundo más que ser feliz con mamá.

—¡Por supuesto que fue estar con Kousei y ser felices otro año! —Kousei asintió complacido y la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, fue demasiado, exactamente igual a la de Akashi Seijuro cuando algo salía como él había planeado, fue satisfacción y arrogancia ¿Dónde aprendió este niño eso?

Kouki se rindió, desde que Kousei es su (de Seijuro) hijo, entonces, es de suponer que no necesita verlo para aprenderlo, ese tipo de arrogancia, autosuficiencia y autoestima elevada al mil, es algo que ya viene incluido en el paquete.

¡Malditos genes de la familia Akashi!

Kousei es un niño especial, lo supo desde que lo vio, no solo por ser su hijo, porque, siendo sinceros para las madres sus hijos son especiales en todos los sentidos, únicos e irrepetibles, pero, con Kousei fue un poco diferente a lo que Kouki pensaba, la cuestión es que Kousei fue más especial, en muchos sentidos.

En cuestión de inteligencia, actitud de liderazgo, aptitudes impresionantes que ningún otro niño había mostrado, parecía tener un talento innato.

Como su padre.

Pero Kousei no era su padre, y con el mismo nivel de miedo que orgullo, Kouki no se olvidó de dejarlo disfrutar de su niñez, él no quería ser otro tipo de "Akashi Masaomi", no quería presionar a su hijo con "la perfección de la familia Akashi".

Así que las tardes libres, los juegos y las risas compartidas eran una tradición para su pequeña familia. Sin embargo, desde que Kousei dejó de ser un bebé, con las mejillas sonrosadas Kouki debe admitir que quien más disfruta los juegos infantiles es él, con Kousei a su lado sonriendo de lado y con una ceja ligeramente alzada viéndolo disfrutar y reír como un pequeño, se pregunta ¿quién es el niño y quien es el adulto?

Luego, está el básquet, hace años que Kouki no sujetaba un balón de básquet en sus manos, lo que cambió inesperadamente cuando una tarde, mientras limpiaba su pequeño espacio, Kousei encontró un viejo balón. Recuerdos gratos y no tanto se vertieron en sus memorias, con su equipo, sus amigos y los tres años más divertidos, entrañables y al mismo tiempo dolorosos.

Sostuvo en sus manos el balón, mientras le contaba a Kousei sobre cinco increíbles tipos, que fueron llamados genios, la Generación de los Milagros; y como Seirin, su equipo, los derroto a todos con un fantasma de su lado, el sexto jugador fantasma de la Generación de los Milagros.

Kousei escuchó con atención y emoción contenida.

Sabía que no debería explayarse más allá de lo que solo un simple espectador podía contar, nunca mencionó que Kuroko se convirtió en algo así como su mejor amigo a lo largo de los tres años en su estancia en el equipo, su encuentro con el Emperador y la canasta que hizo ni siquiera se mencionó, su única oportunidad de lucir genial se esfumó como la espuma del mar, también esperaba que su tono fuera el mismo cuando le hablo sobre Akashi Seijuro que el que utilizo con todos los demás, si Kousei noto que del capitán de Rakuzan no dijo mucho, en comparación con los otros integrantes de la Generación de los Milagros, no dijo nada en absoluto, lo que fue un alivio para Kouki.

Ese día culminó con ellos dos en el parque del centro, con las canastas enmohecidas, siendo utilizadas por primera vez en años.

Como en todo lo que Kousei hacia, resultó ser un genio innato para esto también, lo que, en verdad, no fue una sorpresa para Kouki.

—¡Felicidades mamá! — Kousei se lanzó a sus brazos, que siempre le darán la bienvenida. — ¡Te amo!

—¡También te amo! — Un beso fue depositado en su mejilla, Kouki lo devolvió, junto con mil más. — ¡Gracias por el pastel! ¡Gracias por amarme! ¡Gracias por ser mi hijo!

Y perdóname por no poder darte más, darte todo lo que mereces, quiso decir, porque Kouki también lo sabía, que el talento de su hijo estaba siendo desperdiciado aquí, sabía que el niño se aburría en clases porque eran demasiado fáciles para él, un lugar como este, en medio de la nada no tenía escuelas de música, ni equipos de básquet a los que Kousei pudiera unirse, pero, quizás lo que más le duele es saber que, incluso si los hubiera, Kouki no podría permitirse tales gastos.

Kouta y sus padres lo ayudarían si su orgullo no fuera más grande que su miedo, lo que, en realidad era bastante sorprendente, porque Kouki jamás pensó que su miedo pudiera ser superado por algo más.

No obstante, Kouki era orgulloso, ¡Vaya sorpresa!

Ni sus padres ni Kouta son malos, es solo que, Kouki los decepcionó y fue un gran shock, sinceramente, colocándose en los zapatos de su familia, fue duro imaginar que el hijo pequeño al que le dieron amor incondicional, en el que confiaron y creyeron, llegó un día y les dijo que estaba embarazado, que no les diría quien era el padre y que, pasara lo que pasara tendría al bebé, derrumbando el futuro brillante que pensaron, tendría.

Entonces un día, una epifanía vino, Kouki hizo sus maletas y se fue de casa.

Tenía solo dieciocho años, todos los ahorros de su vida en su mochila, una maleta con nada más que ropa y una vida creciendo en su interior que, dependería de él. Pero Kouki no tuvo miedo, en su lugar, parecía que el valor y la determinación florecían dentro de él, como nunca en su vida.

La vida en la ciudad era bastante costosa, en comparación con este pequeño pueblo que no figuraba en los mapas o en Google Maps. Luego, cuando Kousei nació, fue aún más impensable regresar a Tokio.

Una mirada.

Solo una mirada y todos sabrían o por lo menos sospecharían sobre los orígenes de Kousei.

Orígenes que Kouki no quería ni sabía cómo explicar, especialmente a Akashi Seijuro, o a su aterrador padre, Akashi Masaomi.

Para ser sinceros Kouki tenía miedo de ambos hombres, porque, cuando las cosas están dichas y hechas, Kousei era un Akashi, nada ni nadie podía negarlo, entonces ¿La familia Akashi le quitaría a Kousei? ¿Qué diría Akashi Seijuro al saber de Kousei? ¿De la manera en que fue concebido...? Kouki está bien con ser odiado por el mundo entero, no importaba en realidad, lo que otros pensaran, lo que Akashi Seijuro pensara de él (aun dolería, porque aún lo amaba, incluso después de todos esos años lejos del hombre, seguía esperando el día en que se despertara para darse cuenta que ya no estaba locamente enamorado de él), solo esperaba que Kousei pudiera perdonarlo y que, lo dejara estar a su lado.

Tal vez ya no sería la genial e increíble mamá de su pequeño, pero si Kousei algún día preguntara, entonces Kouki le diría todo.

—Creo que mamá lo entendió mal. — Kousei sostuvo el rostro de Kouki con sus manos, eran cálidas y al contrario que Kouki, nunca temblaron, sus ojos se encontraron, el cálido chocolate con una determinada mirada carmesí. — Soy yo quien es inmensamente afortunado por tenerte, si tuviera mil vidas más, en cada una de ellas te elegiría para ser mi mamá.

¡Este niño! ¡Estas palabras!

Kouki sintió sus ojos inundados en lágrimas de pura felicidad.

—¡Estoy tan contento de que hayas nacido! ¡Gracias por ser mi mamá! ¡No necesito a nadie más que a mamá! —Cada palabra que sus labios decían están destinadas a tranquilizar su corazón, fueron como un calmante natural, era como si su hijo pudiera leer sus pensamientos, y deliberadamente dijera lo que quería escuchar más que nada.

—Umm, no necesito a nadie más que a Kousei.

Kousei sonrió, abrazó a Kouki y pensó que mamá realmente no sabe mentir, ¡es adorable!.

Kousei sabe que su mamá no ha olvidado a su papá, donde sea que esta persona esté, y que contrario a lo que se pensará, su mamá está dispuesto a decirle, de hecho, a veces, es bastante obvio como su mamá inicia una conversación que lo llevaría a preguntar por su padre, si fuera como los niños de su salón de clases, probablemente su curiosidad ganaría, o el anhelo por conocer un poco del hombre, sin embargo, no es así para Kousei, usando su ingenio para regresar la intención, siempre termina con más detalles sobre la familia de su madre y con un castaño levemente frustrado por eso.

Kousei no quiere saber nada de su "padre".

Quizás porque ha crecido viendo a su mamá llorando por ese hombre. Nadie que haga llorar a su madre es aceptable a sus ojos, porque su mamá merece lo mejor.

Y, ese padre idiota suyo en realidad dejó ir a la mejor persona del mundo, su madre que es encantador, adorable, amable, que sabe tantos cuentos para ir a dormir, cuentos que Kousei no ha leído en ningún lado; su madre que sabe hacer magia con la comida, su favorito será por siempre la sopa de tofu que cocina.

(Aunque Kousei lo ama, también sabe que su madre tendrá algunos defectos, por ejemplo, como lo obliga a comer algas, algún día Kousei las hará desaparecer del mundo. Mientras tanto, Kousei tendrá que seguir comiéndolas sino quiere ver a su madre realmente enojado).

Mamá que también es torpe y sí, su torpeza es una de sus cosas buenas, ¿acaso ese hombre nunca lo vio tropezar con cosas inexistentes en su camino? Fue un poco preocupante, pero adorable cuando, con la cara roja de vergüenza su mamá mira a los lados y espera que nadie lo haya visto. Kousei quiere crecer rápidamente para sujetar su mano cada vez que camina a su lado e impedir que se caiga. Es un sentimiento de protección inevitable.

Su madre que, mientras otras se decepcionaron porque su hijo no hizo algo bien, su mamá le dedicaría una radiante sonrisa y estaría tan o más orgulloso como si en realidad Kousei fue el Emperador del mundo, algunos dirían que está exagerando, pero él sabe que es así como es.

Porque mamá lo ama. Y también porque lo amaba, a veces se enojaba con él y le diría en que estaba equivocado, que debería hacer para corregirlo y enseñarle a hacer lo correcto.

Le dijo que estaba bien no ser perfecto, que equivocarse era de humanos, especialmente los niños, le dijo que no necesariamente esperaba que fuera un gran abogado o un reconocido médico o un genio de la NASA; lo único que esperaba es que amara lo que hacía, que donde sea que esté, sea feliz.

¿Por qué elegirías apartarte en lugar de hacer tuyo todo eso?

¿Qué es más importante que el amor?

Kousei no lo entiende.

Todo lo que sabe, es que este tipo de vida es preciada para él. Contrario a lo que su mamá piensa, Kousei es feliz aquí, en donde al llegar a casa, son solo mamá y él.

Mamá, que lo trata como a un bebé, y no como el genio que dicen que es.

Él, que actúa como un bebé y no como el genio que sabe, es.

Todo lo que quiere es que este tipo de vida dure para siempre.

No lo hace.

Y Kousei realmente odia cuando las cosas no salen como él lo quiere.


	2. Una partida de Shogi

Akashi Masaomi es un hombre de negocios, y si le permiten añadir, es un buen hombre de negocios. Su desempeño es más que excelente en ese ámbito, literalmente, él nació para eso.

Desde que era un niño su padre le enseñó lo que debería saber sobre la empresa, sobre la familia y sobre todo, lo que significaba ser un Akashi; debe ser orgulloso, un genio en todo lo que hace, perspicaz, creer en sí más que en nadie más, a tal punto en que si dice que el cielo es rojo, incluso si el basto azul se extiende detrás de él, nadie negara lo que dice.

Debe aprender a leer a los demás, a detectar cada pequeña mentira o debilidad para aprovecharlos al máximo, cada movimiento que hace, debe ser pensado con extremo cuidado, tres pasos más adelante que todos.

Sin tener ninguna debilidad, así es un Akashi.

No es nada más que perfecto.

Akashi Masaomi también fue un esposo, y Shiori siempre le dijo que fue un buen esposo. (Aunque él dudó de eso, Masaomi iba a la deriva cuando no se trataba de números, productos internos brutos, calcular los gastos netos o creando estrategias para aumentar la producción y ventas.)

Incluso cuando su padre nunca le dijo cómo serlo, porque estaba muy ocupado haciendo crecer los números en su empresa, sin embargo, fue Shiori quien lo guió en este aspecto y no pudo tener una mejor guía, fue la hermosa y amable mujer quien se acercó con una sonrisa y le enseño, le enseño a sonreír, le enseñó a soñar, le mostró que amar no era de ninguna manera una debilidad, que por el contrario te volvía una persona aún más fuerte, porque ya no estaría solo nunca más, sus corazones se unieron, latirán a un mismo tono y finalmente, serian solo uno.

Y por primera vez Akashi Masaomi amó y supo cuán hermoso es ese sentimiento.

Se arriesgó a exponer su corazón, profundamente enterrado entre máscaras y sonrisas falsas, entre mentiras y engaños, entre la razón y la responsabilidad de ser un Akashi.

Fue un hermoso sueño, que terminó más rápido de lo que había querido.

Akashi Masaomi es padre. Y como padre, fue igual a su propio padre.

Le enseñó a su hijo lo que significa ser un Akashi... y nada más, y está seguro que su amada Shiori estaría decepcionada de él, porque él sabe el tipo de presión que coloca en los hombros de su hijo; no tener derecho a cometer el más mínimo error, el terror y la decepción consigo mismo, es lo mismo que él sintió.

Pero, al menos, él tenía a Shiori a su lado, la mujer fue el único pilar que mantuvo su cordura, que lo mantenía a salvo en un cálido capullo de amor y ternura.

Sabe que algo cambió en su hijo durante la escuela secundaria, pero, no tuvo el valor de enfrentar a su hijo y preguntar si estaba bien. Eso no es lo que un Akashi haría, eso no es lo que hizo su padre.

Eso es algo que solo su amable y amorosa esposa haría.

Sin embargo, más allá de estar orgulloso de la absoluta perfección de Seijuro, se encontró preocupado.

Y luego, antes de que se diera cuenta, Seijuro cambio de nuevo, fue tal vez en su primer año en la preparatoria Rakuzan, en donde era el capitán del equipo de básquet.

El básquet fue algo que su esposa le enseñó a Seijuro antes de que enfermara gravemente y muriera, Masaomi recuerda vagamente la escena de su mujer y su hijo jugando con una pelota en su jardín, recuerda vagamente haber sonreído con ternura cuando su pequeño hijo le mostró la pelota y lo invitó a jugar con ellos.

Esa no fue la primera vez que se sintió completo, pero que sabría él que sería la última vez.

La razón de su cambio, fue la derrota en la Winter Cup.

Esa fue la primera vez que su hijo probó la derrota, como un Akashi debió sentirse decepcionado, pero como padre extrañamente se sintió preocupado y aliviado, quizás por eso, en lugar de regañarlo, por primera vez se acercó y le dio un abrazo, pensando que, eso es lo que su esposa haría, eso es lo que hizo la primera vez que Akashi Masaomi fracaso.

Y fue un largo camino hacia la aceptación para ambos, para él y para Seijuro. Para aceptar juntos el trastorno de identidad disociativo de Seijuro y la disfunción que había entre ambos, especialmente con Masaomi y la idea de la perfección que su padre grabó en él.

No fue fácil, pero poco a poco las cosas cambiaron para ellos.

Luego, Masaomi vio las sonrisas tontas y las miradas bobas de Seijuro. Y Masaomi se encontró riéndose de él en secreto, porque él y Seijuro fueron un desastre cuando se trató del amor. Solo esperaba que la persona que Seijuro eligió sea igual de buena que su Shiori.

Se preocupó por el nivel de stalker de su hijo y un tal Kuroko Tetsuya cuando descubrió que este último le proporcionó información, fotos, videos y audios ilimitados de un niño (el compañero de Kuroko) a su hijo, no estaba seguro de que tan legal era eso, incluso con el consentimiento de Kuroko.

Vio a su hijo lucir expectante cada vez que tenía una de sus reuniones con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, desde que esas reuniones se extendían a cualquiera que quisiera ir, sin embargo, siempre llego a casa con una mirada ligeramente apagada, porque, a pesar de que era divertido estar con todos (los milagros y sus compañeros de equipo), cuando la presencia de su primer amor brilló por su ausencia, siempre se decepciono un poco.

Ni siquiera Kuroko pudo convencerlo de asistir y por lo que Masaomi sabe, Kuroko es del tipo de persona a la que no quieres llevar la contra corriente.

Masaomi le dijo que debería hacer su invitación única y exclusivamente al niño, y de ser posible, en persona. La respuesta que recibió fue sorprendente en muchos aspectos.

—No creo que eso sea correcto, padre.

— ¿Por qué?

—Posiblemente, me tiene miedo.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

Así fue como Akashi Masaomi escuchó por primera vez el tan conocido (y temido) "incidente de las tijeras".

—Si sirve de algo, estaba cien por ciento seguro, de que lo evitaría.

Masaomi asintió, el silencio cayó sobre ambos hombres, el patriarca de la familia Akashi se sintió levemente perdido, y en conflicto. Él no era mejor que Akashi Seijuro en asuntos del corazón, si Shiori no hubiera iniciado el cortejo, seguramente su padre habría tenido que concertar algún matrimonio con una de las señoritas, hijas de sus socios.

—Pensé que ustedes dos habían conversado durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kuroko-kun.

—Lo hicimos, sí. Intente ser amable. Pero padre, se desmayó al verme.

La sirvienta que entró para servir el té, se sorprendió con la risa fácil y ligera de Masaomi, esa fue la primera vez en años que se reía de esa manera.

Akashi Masaomi es padre, y aunque lo ha sido por veintiséis años ya, aún sigue descubriendo lo que ser padre significa. Es feliz, porque se encuentra descubriéndolo junto a su hijo y el de Shiori.

— ¿Akashi-sama? —Su chofer llamó, justo después de detener el elegante y costo automóvil.

Masaomi observó la pequeña escuela que estaba frente a él, definitivamente, necesitaba una renovación con urgencia, y esa era la razón por la que se encontraba en este lugar el día de hoy, como un buen hombre de negocios sabe que la publicidad es buena para su nombre y su empresa, por eso, de vez en cuando participa en este tipo de eventos de caridad.

Se supone que Seijuro debería estar aquí hoy, como su heredero y futuro CEO, sin embargo, asuntos apremiantes lo obligaron a estar ausente.

Masaomi soltó un suspiro, era fastidioso. No, no el hecho de hacer algo por este lugar, por esa escuela, por esos niños. Después de todo, es probable que los niños sean las personas más inocentes y con intenciones verdaderas al acercarse a él, desde admiración hasta curiosidad, pero nunca vio en los ojos de un niño la avaricia, mucho menos envidia.

La puerta del vehículo se abrió y sus propios guardias de seguridad, junto con el avaricioso y bonachón funcionario público y el sonriente director de la escuela.

Masaomi se acomodó el saco antes de acercarse a los hombres, mostró su mejor sonrisa y se preparó para un largo día.

— ¡Buenos días Akashi-sama! ¡Es un honor conocerlo finalmente! — El bonachón se acercó a él, Masaomi casi podía verlo frotando sus gordas manos, pero Masaomi no estaba ahí para jugar a ser amable (definitivamente estaba ahí para jugar a ser amable), ignorando la avaricia en sus ojos, se dirigió directamente al sonriente hombre detrás del bonachón.

—Es un honor para nosotros alentar la educación de nuestros niños. — Masaomi sonrió suavemente, el director se apresuró a saludar, extendiendo su mano y diciendo mil alabanzas y agradecimientos, que, Masaomi correspondió con otra sonrisa de comercial, ensayada y deslumbrante. —No es necesario que me agradezca.

—Entonces Akashi-sama, ¿Le gustaría dar un recorrido?

Masaomi asintió, volvió a acomodar su saco, desabotonado y abrochando los botones, era una pequeña manía que había desarrollado desde que era un adolescente.

El recorrido fue corto, dado que el área del inmueble escolar era pequeño, desde el jardín infantil, la primaria y escuela media, se dividen en 3 bloques, cada bloque, excepto el área infantil, está formado por varios salones de clase, un patio que comparten los tres bloques con algunos columpios que, por lo que Masaomi pudo ver, la mayoría eran inutilizables.

Finalmente, luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos, de los cuales, veinticinco fueron pura palabrería del bonachón, sobre cuánto adoraba a los niños, sobre cuánto está emocionado por esta oportunidad, pero sobre todo hablo de sí mismo y sus logros en la política y que, recientemente estaba pensando en invertir.

— ¿Qué dice Masaomi-san?

Masaomi, solo él, bien entrenado para que nada lo perturbe, sonríe con un aire de interés (falso, por supuesto, que cualquier hombre de negocios, bien versado descubriría), que de inmediato el bonachón capta, sus ojos brillan y corresponde la sonrisa de Masaomi.

Los tres se detienen frente a la puerta de uno de los salones de la primaria "2 A", el sonriente director, se apresura a explicar, limpiando el sudor de su frente, Masaomi lo ha visto hacerlo más veces de las que ha hablado.

—Pensamos que una corta visita a los niños estaría bien. — La ceja derecha de Masaomi se alzó, ¿niños? Nunca le dijeron que tendría que convivir con los niños, sí, está al tanto de que esto es una escuela, que definitivamente está llena de ellos, pero él realmente no era bueno con los niños, especialmente con niños tan pequeños.

Sin embargo, asintió.

El director parecía que iba a brillar cuando aceptó reunirse con los niños, no es que pensara que era una pérdida de tiempo, eran los niños los que pensaban de esa manera, no sabe mucho acerca de otros niños, pero los niños que ha conocido en los cortos años, han sido experiencias únicas, por decir lo menos.

Y, por otra parte, no cree que los pequeños estén interesados en un hombre de mediana edad, que viste de traje y ha pasado más de la mitad de su vida enfocado en los negocios y su empresa.

¿Qué tendría de divertido hablar sobre la tasa de inflación, inversiones, recursos y transacciones contables?

El bonachón abrió la puerta sin tocar (¡Que falta de modales!).

El sonido de la tiza deslizándose sobre el pizarrón, fue lo que Masaomi escucho antes de ver al niño que escribía ágilmente, el aula estaba extrañamente en silencio, todos ellos parecían hipnotizados por el sonido de la tiza al golpear la pizarra, o quizás admiraban la hermosa escritura o al niño escribiendo, concentrado, tanto que no notó la repentina interrupción, su brazo de alzaba sobre él, su mano se movía con fluidez, números y letras, que, por la corta edad del niño deberían ser imposibles de recordar o interpretar correctamente. Sin embargo, el niño lucía sereno, como si estuviera escribiendo "1+1=2".

El entrecejo de Masaomi se frunció, cuando, finalmente su presencia fue notada, el niño se detuvo, junto con él, el ruido de la tiza, la maestra y los niños, salieron del trance y giraron sus miradas hacia ellos.

Un par de ojos carmesí es lo que Masaomi vio, junto con mechones de cabello rojo y por un segundo, la imagen de su hijo se sobrepuso a la del niño.

No.

Masaomi abrió con sorpresa sus ojos.

No es que la imagen de su hijo se sobrepuso, es que el niño es una copia casi exacta de Seijuro, Masaomi lo notó, ¿Cómo no podría? Los rasgos suaves y tiernos de su pequeña cara no hacían nada para ocultar el parecido con Seijuro, especialmente el color del iris, es el mismo que el de Seijuro, por consiguiente es el mismo hermoso color que el de Shiori, Masaomi jamás podría olvidarlo, el cálido color carmín.

— ¿Akashi-sama? —Masaomi observó al sonriente director, ¿en qué momento se había movido hasta quedar detrás del niño que era una mini versión de su hijo? — Él es Furihata Kousei, y es nuestro genio local. — Colocando sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros de Kousei, el director lo presentó con extraño orgullo, Masaomi no se equivocaba al pensar que es por este niño que lo han traído exactamente aquí, de todos los salones, ignorando deliberadamente a los niños más grandes y por consiguiente, más avanzados.—Es nuestro orgullo.

No hay duda.

—Buenos días, Akashi-sama.

Luego un coro de saludos, los niños siguen a Kousei, como, valga la redundancia, los seguidores al líder. Y Kousei luce cómodo con eso, Masaomi, extrañamente se sintió satisfecho.

— ¿Furihata Kousei? — Una revelación.

Furihata.

Kouki.

—Furihata Kouki. —Susurró por reflejo.

Imposible. Debe ser una coincidencia.

El niño frunció el ceño, y fue adorable.

— ¿Conoce a mi mamá? — Masaomi quería decir que sí, que él conoce a Furihata Kouki a través de las palabras de su hijo, a través de todas las fotos y videos que Kuroko Tetsuya envío al teléfono de Seijuro, fotos y videos de una vida normal, simple y cotidiana, pero entrañable de un chico que amaba a su familia, quería y cuidaba de sus amigos, reía, lloraba, se avergonzaba y caía, que ganaba y perdía.

Que se asustó por una película de terror, que jugaba videojuegos los fines de semana y se quedaba despierto hasta tarde por eso, quería decirle que conocía a Furihata Kouki el niño que vio, en uno de los vídeos, ser levantado con extrema facilidad por uno de sus senpais (Mitobe-senpai, recuerda haber escuchado a Furihata gritar con vergüenza y la cara ardiendo) para que la pancarta de "Únete al club de Básquet" se viera en la multitud de alumnos de nuevo ingreso.

No ha escuchado de Furihata Kouki desde hace ocho años, luego, de la aparente desastrosa fiesta de graduación que la "Generación de los Milagros" organizó.

La noche en que después de estar enamorado de Kouki por dos años, Seijuro finalmente se confesaría a Furihata Kouki.

La noche en que Seijuro se arruinó así mismo al acostarse con un perfecto desconocido luego de haber bebido demasiado.

La noche en que Masaomi bebía té en su estudio y le deseaba a su hijo suerte y serenidad, en caso de ser rechazado por el niño, por supuesto eso era algo que no quería, de ser posible, esperaba encontrar un mensaje de texto al día siguiente (o esa misma noche, si Seijuro no estaba demasiado contento para olvidarlo), con las noticias de que había un nuevo miembro en la familia Akashi.

Lamentablemente, no ocurrió. Seijuro dejó de buscar a Furihata Kouki.

Seijuro dejó ir su felicidad.

Simplemente no podía perdonarse.

—No, no lo conozco, pero he escuchado su nombre. — Kousei asiente, pero la mirada en sus ojos le dicen a Masaomi que no está satisfecho con su respuesta. Es cauteloso, su lenguaje corporal le dice que no confía en él.

La desconfianza es un rasgo que ha desarrollado a lo largo de los años, probablemente, la razón sea su mamá.

Furihata Kouki es una madre ahora, ¿es por eso que está viviendo en este pequeño pueblo casi en medio de la nada? ¿Por qué? ¿Su esposo vive o trabaja aquí? ¿Cuál fue la necesidad de mudarse aquí en lugar de quedarse en Tokio?

Masaomi observó nuevamente al niño. Realmente hay un parecido asombroso con Seijuro, es tanto, que, si fuera un espectador cualquiera que no conoció como fueron las cosas, podría decir que Kousei es el hijo de Seijuro sin temor a equivocarse.

—Kousei-kun, perdona mi atrevimiento, pero ¿cómo se llama tu padre?

—No tengo uno. Solo somos mamá y yo. — Incluso si Kousei quisiera guardar esta información, basta con que el hombre de traje negro pregunte y medio pueblo le estará diciendo lo que quiere saber y lo que no.

¿Sí no hay un padre que los obligue a mudarse, entonces, por qué hacerlo? ¿Por qué esconderse aquí? ¿De qué se esconden? O mejor dicho ¿De quién?

Hace ocho años, la fiesta de graduación, alcohol por todas partes, los equipos invitados solo fueron los de "La generación de los Milagros" entre ellos, Seirin, su capitán, un Furihata Kouki que se había negado a encontrarse en las reuniones de los milagros para jugar, podría decir que al castaño no le gustaba la idea de estar cerca de ellos, sin embargo, Masaomi pasó por alto, que, en las fotos y videos que Kuroko Tetsuya mando, había ocasiones en las que otros "milagros" estaban con ellos y el castaño no parecía disgustado o temeroso, en cambio, lucía un poco tímido, especialmente avergonzado cuando el niño rubio (Kise) se colgó de sus hombros para tomar una foto.

"La madre de Furihata-kun, es una gran admiradora de Kise-kun, así que le pidió a Furihata-kun un autógrafo." — Kuroko había escrito después de mandar la foto, Masaomi pensó que Kuroko era un gran S*, mira que mandar la foto sin explicación alguna y después tardar más de media hora en escribir la razón de porque ese niño rubio (Kise) está tan cerca de Kouki.

Masaomi casi pensó que su hijo tenía un rival.

¿Entonces, por qué Furihata evitó a Seijuro en cada oportunidad que tuvo? ¿Realmente le tenía miedo? ¿Realmente le aterraba su hijo?

No, no podía ser eso, Seijuro le contó que durante uno de los campamentos, tuvieron que compartir una habitación, el privilegio de ser capitán es que podías quedarte en las cabañas para dos personas con dos camas, en lugar de compartir una habitación para cinco personas (con dos camas y un futón).

Según las propias palabras de Seijuro, (y dejando de lado las mil palabras que vomitó sobre lo lindo que Kouki se veía) en aquella ocasión, Furihata Kouki no lo evitó, sin embargo, si lo noto nervioso, la confianza con la que dirigía y hablaba con su equipo se derrumbaba cada vez que tenía que intercambiar algunas ideas con él, se sonrojaba a menudo y tartamudeaba, y a veces, temblaba ligeramente cuando Seijuro tocaba su hombro casualmente para felicitarlo por una buena jugada o un enceste. Pero, nuevamente, Kouki no parecía tenerle miedo.

Es más como...

¿Cómo si estuviera enamorado de él y tratara de ocultar sus sentimientos?

Entonces... Entonces...

¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que ese desconocido en la fiesta de graduación sea Kouki?

¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que Kousei fuera concebido aquella noche?

Fue hace ocho años, cuando Masaomi se acercó a la casa de los Furihata, casualmente una de sus reuniones de trabajo fue en Tokio, cerca de la casa que vio muchas veces en las fotos de Kuroko, (no fue difícil conseguir la dirección y por cerca, Masaomi se refiere a que tuvo que conducir dos horas para llegar ahí) Masaomi vio al niño salir de casa, alterado, asustado y a punto de llorar, desde su lugar: su automóvil, con los vidrios polarizados, nadie lo noto, después de todo, inclusos si su auto era caro, el lugar no era exactamente de clase baja, Masaomi había visto varios autos del año estacionados por aquí y por allá. Incluso en el garaje de la familia Furihata había una camioneta familiar.

Dos segundos después, quien parecía ser el padre de Furihata, salió a la puerta y gritó algo parecido a:"vas a arruinar tu futuro si sigues con esa idea".

En ese momento, no pensó demasiado, una pequeña pelea, Seijuro y él han tenido discusiones, porque esta nueva etapa de aprendizaje padre-hijo, es demasiado, incluso para Masaomi.

Pero ahora, si une los puntos detalladamente...

¿No son demasiadas coincidencias?

—Discúlpame, soy atrevido otra vez, Kousei-kun, ¿Tu madre te ha hablado de tu padre? — Masaomi dejó de prestar atención a su entorno, no noto el nerviosismo de la profesora, del director o del funcionario público bonachón, Masaomi debería dejar de llamarlos así, no obstante, si le permiten ser sincero, había olvidado sus nombres.

¡Nombre! El nombre de Kousei-kun, ¿No era otra prueba?

Kou de Kouki y Sei de Seijuro.

Kousei alzó su ceja derecha, de la misma manera en que Seijuro lo haría cuando Masaomi está siendo irracional.

El niño, por supuesto, sabe que algo está mal.

Después de todo, Kousei es el genio local. Masaomi sonríe y la puerta del salón de clases es abierta, con una gran explosión de ruido, sacudiendo el silencio que reinaba desde hace algunos momentos, el bonachón avaricioso es lanzado lejos por la persona que empujo la puerta.

La mirada del niño se ilumina y Masaomi no necesita ver quien hace que el rostro serio y estoico de Kousei, luzca como el rostro de un niño que ha visto el dulce más delicioso.

— ¡Mamá!

— ¡Kousei! — Kouki extiende sus brazos, ignora al bonachón avaricioso, y al elegante hombre de traje negro, aunque Kouki ya sabe quién es, todo mundo lo dijo en las calles, ¿por qué Kouki no lo sabía?

¡Ah, sí! No es muy social y se queda en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, no tiene muchos amigos, a menos que las abuelas de su pequeño grupo de literatura cuenten, y ellas no están muy versadas en las noticias sobre que la gran y prestigiosa Empresa de la familia Akashi hará algunas donaciones para la renovación de la escuela en donde su hijo estudia, e incluso si lo saben, su próxima reunión sería hasta el jueves, muy tarde para decirle que Akashi Masaomi estaría visitando las instalaciones del colegio.

Kouki envuelve a Kousei en sus brazos, agitado, buscando el aire, hecho un desastre por las veces que se ha caído, probablemente lo despidan de su empleo por dejarlo botado, sin embargo, el mayor miedo de Kouki está aquí, no tiene tiempo de ordenar viejos libros o atender al señor Hamada con su mala memoria, que lo hará recorrer toda la biblioteca por un libro que, en primer lugar, ni siquiera existe.

Y eso es todo lo que Akashi Masaomi necesita para confirmarlo.

¿Por qué Kouki tendría tanto miedo de él, sino es porque la sangre de Seijuro también recorre las venas de Kousei?

* * *

Akashi Masaomi vio el frente de la casa a donde es guiado por un adulto tembloroso y un niño que no ha dejado la mano de dicho adulto tembloroso, la casa es pequeña pero luce acogedora, las hortalizas y las flores, son cuidadas con devoción.

Las verduras y flores, incluso si no sabe nada sobre ello, puede ver, crecer sanamente, los tomates son grandes y rojos, bañados por el rocío del agua, su mirada viaja al pequeño dispositivo casero que se utiliza para regarlas, curioso.

—Lo hice. — Apunta Kousei hacia el rociador, algunas botellas de plástico, mangueras y cinta, es todo lo que utilizo. — Es fácil y ahorra trabajo a mamá.

Masaomi asintió.

Kouki introduce la llave en la puerta, tratando de recordar si esa mañana ordeno la casa o se fue sin recoger el basurero porque se le hizo tarde, eso ocurre con demasiada frecuencia, aunque al llegar a casa, el orden absoluto es lo que le espera.

Kousei siempre está allí para salvarlo, cuando se supone que debería ser al revés.

—Disculpe el desorden. — Murmuró. Abrió la puerta y casi da un brinco de alegría cuando no vio nada fuera de lugar.

Kousei entró después de quitarse los zapatos, camino como solo alguien que ha vivido toda su vida en ese lugar lo haría, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su madre y dejó la mochila en su pequeño escritorio.

Masaomi vio todo eso. Así como el nerviosismo de Kouki, que aún intentaba quitarse los zapatos.

—Perdón por la intromisión. — Y Masaomi, solo como él, logró imitar a la perfección la confianza de Kousei al vagar por la pequeña sala. Era una morada humilde, con apenas las cosas básicas, una televisión bastante antigua, una pequeña mesa de centro de madera, y dos cojines, uno al lado del otro, uno más gastado que el otro. Una cocina que está a menos de cinco pasos de la sala, todo perfectamente limpio y reluciente.

— ¿Le gustaría beber té, Akashi-sama?

—Té, sería estupendo, Kouki. — Masaomi asintió, notando y sonriendo por ello, la forma en que Kouki lo miraba después de ser llamado por su nombre.

Por supuesto, era raro en varios niveles, todo mundo en el pueblo lo llamaba "Furihata-san".

—Bien, espere un segundo. — El castaño entonces apuntó los cojines, Masaomi sonrió suavemente, e inmediatamente tomó uno, sin darse cuenta, tomó el que se veía menos viejo.

—Ese es mi cojín, mamá lo compró para mí. — Sin embargo Kousei no hizo nada para recuperarlo, sentándose en el cojín disponible, Masaomi dedujo entonces que el más desgastado le pertenecía a Kouki.

—Lo siento.

Kousei negó.

Masaomi oyó y vio a Kouki moverse en su pequeña cocina.

La habitación al lado, fue un poco más grande, la puerta corrediza se mantenía abierta, dando un buen vistazo de la habitación, igual que todo en la casa, era simple y minimalista, solo lo indispensable, pero incluso Masaomi noto la calidad del escritorio y la silla en donde descansaban los útiles escolares de Kousei, todos ellos impecables y no baratos, no se comparaban a los que había visto de otros niños ese día.

Había una pequeña estantería, llena de libros, desde libros para colorear hasta química avanzada, novelas románticas, cuentos para dormir, poesía, matemáticas, recetarios, y un libro de hágalo usted mismo, de donde Kousei había sacado los pasos a seguir para armar el rociador casero.

Había también, un gran espacio que se llenaría con el futón por las noches.

Los juguetes, pequeños carros y bloques con letras y números, peluches y aviones, Masaomi sonrió cálidamente cuando vio el balón de básquet justo al lado del escritorio de Kousei.

En general, Masaomi puede decir que Kouki es una gran mamá.

— ¿Akashi-sama, sabe usted jugar shogi?

—Me gusta, sí.

Kousei dejó caer sobre la mesa un libro "Shogi para principiantes".

Antes, había querido aprender a jugar shogi para acompañar al abuelo Akari en las tardes, pero todo su entusiasmo se fue, cuando su mamá dijo que a su padre le gustaba el shogi, ¡Uggh no!, desde entonces el libro había acumulado polvo encima de la estantería y le enseñó a jugar dominó al abuelo Akari.

—Deme dos horas para aprender, luego, usted y yo jugaremos una partida, si gano, tendrá que dejarnos a mamá y a mí, en paz. — La cosa es que Kousei sabía, este hombre de traje negro, que valía más que su pequeña casa, dueño de una importante empresa multinacional, posiblemente, era su abuelo, y el padre de su padre.

Fue simple unir los puntos.

Masaomi observó con interés al niño, comportándose como un adulto y un genio.

El mocoso tenía agallas.

— ¿Qué pasa si gano?

—Entonces, haré lo que tú quieras, desde llamarte abuelo, hasta convencer a mamá de regresar a Tokio contigo y llamar a ese hombre "padre". — Kousei sonrió, justo como lo hace Seijuro cuando está seguro de que no perderá; esa confianza que parece ilimitada, ese brillo en sus ojos, casi puede jurar que ve el destello dorado en ellos, Masaomi se pregunta cómo es que Kousei adoptó todos esos gestos cuando nunca ha convivido con Seijuro. — Pero, no lo hagas, no lo sueñes.

— ¿Oh?

—Yo siempre gano.

Akashi Masaomi es un excelente hombre de negocios, un buen esposo (según su esposa), y como padre aún lo intenta, sabiendo que cada día aprende algo nuevo.

Akashi Masaomi es abuelo, y cómo uno se pregunta si Kouki le dejara darle unas buenas nalgadas a este mocoso arrogante y nada adorable.

Es momento de enseñarle lo que ser un Akashi significa.

* * *

"Es la primera vez desde que Kousei nació, que experimenta la derrota, pero su rival fue excepcional, no hay vergüenza en ello.

—He perdido. Es la primera vez desde el día en que nací. Así que esto es ... la derrota. ¡Qué cruel ... Hay un dolor inexplicable en mi pecho. No sé si seré capaz de mantener la compostura y aceptarlo."


	3. Mensajes y fotos

Todo comenzó con una foto enviada a él por error, aunque en ese instante no tenía idea de que exactamente "comenzó".

Kuroko Tetsuya: _No le digas a Furihata-kun que no borre la foto, Kagami-kun _(・｀ω'・)_._

Antes de que Akashi pudiera procesar correctamente el contenido del mensaje y por consiguiente que este no era para él, ya había visto la foto adjunta, sin poder detener el "Pfff" que salió de su boca, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver al muchacho tembloroso en ella, _Furihata-kun_, quien se veía extremadamente nervioso con las mejillas sonrojadas y el pánico pintándose en su rostro.

Quizás así se sentiría él, si lo obligarán a usar un traje de Maid.

Sin embargo, él definitivamente no se vería tan bien como _Furihata-kun_ lo hace. Pero absolutamente no querría que una foto así existiera, si fuera él, definitivamente borraría por completo su existencia.

Akashi Seijuro: _Kuroko, no creo que tu compañero, Furihata-kun, sea feliz por ello, especialmente desde que no tienes cuidado y envías la foto a otras personas, ¿No crees que se enojara contigo? Deberías borrarla._

Así que, se solidarizó con el niño, es lo mínimo que podía hacer después que Furihata-kun lo hizo reír un poco.

Su día había estado lleno de tareas y obligaciones, tediosas pero necesarias. El trabajo se había acumulado en su escritorio, especialmente desde que "despertó", desde que Bokushi fue él que se "durmió", Akashi Seijuro tuvo que tomarse un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, específicamente, tuvo que aceptar que él perdió.

Un Akashi perdió.

Él, Akashi Seijuro perdió. Pero, lejos de sentirse decepcionado, como se esperaría, se sintió extrañamente tranquilo, incluso, relajado, como si una pesada carga se hubiera retirado de sus hombros luego de caminar una larga distancia.

Fue liberador en todos los aspectos posibles. Sin embargo, contradictoriamente, fue aterrador. Especialmente cuando se paró en medio del estudio se su padre y lo enfrentó, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño, esperando ver la decepción y vergüenza en la mirada calculadora y fría del patriarca de la familia, mientras sostenía su rostro con sus manos, con los codos que casi parecían estar clavados en el escritorio de elegante madera de caoba.

Un abrazo definitivamente no es lo que esperaba o una charla de "corazón a corazón", pero no mentiría cuando dice que se sintió mucho mejor después de eso, especialmente, cuando su padre le prometió que ambos irían a terapia, que, esta vez, lo harían juntos como padre e hijo.

Akashi sacudió ligeramente sus pensamientos y leyó el nuevo mensaje.

Kuroko Tetsuya: _Oh!, Akashi-kun... Furihata-kun no es del tipo que se enoja por algo así, él es muy suave _ღゝ◡╹)ノ

¿Oh?

Akashi alzó su ceja derecha y escribió un nuevo mensaje.

Akashi Seijuro: _Entonces, me dices que puedo contactarme con Furihata-kun, mostrarle que me mandaste su foto y él aun así, ¿no se molestara ni te guardará rencor?_

Kuroko Tetsuya: _Exacto. Se avergonzará hasta la muerte, pero no se molestara ni se enojara conmigo._

Kuroko Tetsuya: _Ese es nuestro Furihata-kun para nosotros _.

Kuroko Tetsuya: _Por ejemplo, una vez, durante una de las primeras prácticas con los senpais Kagami-kun lo sostuvo bruscamente por su camiseta y le gritó, sin embargo, cuando Kagami-kun intentó disculparse con él, Furihata-kun dijo que no había nada por lo que disculparse y nunca lo mencionó otro vez._

El pelirrojo frunció su ceño. Sinceramente si hubiera sido él, especialmente Bokushi, tendría a Kagami de rodillas y suplicando.

El tema murió allí, cuando ninguno de los dos respondió nuevamente. Akashi dejo a un lado su teléfono celular y encendió su computadora portátil, el entrenador había mencionado que le había enviado el menú de entrenamiento para los titulares y los jugadores del segundo equipo, debería darles un corto vistazo y ver si podía dar una o dos ideas. También debería terminar de revisar los documentos que tenía pendientes del consejo estudiantil, después de eso, trabajaría un poco en su ensayo para química, y, si tenía tiempo tal vez practicara un poco con el violín.

Había extrañado el sonido de las cuerdas del violín. Había extrañado solo tocar el violín, sin la presión de un maestro o la idea de tocar una pieza a la perfección, había extrañado como se sentía, solo disfrutar de la música.

No fue sino cuatro días después que Akashi Seijuro volvió a pensar en Furihata-kun.

Él había estado "durmiendo" pero eso no significaba que no recordara todo lo que pasó, desde su primera y no muy buena reunión en las escaleras del recinto donde se llevaron a cabo los partidos de la Winter Cup (con tijeras de por medio), hasta su segunda y hasta ahora último encuentro, en la duela, durante el partido de Rakuzan Vs Seirin.

El capitán de Rakuzan Vs el jugador número doce de Seirin. _Débil y patético,_ pensó.

Un tembloroso niño, que, sin hacer nada, cayó, literalmente, frente a él. Bokushi se sintió extrañamente complacido.

Pero entonces, el tembloroso, débil y patético niño se enfrentó a él, en lo que creyó era un esfuerzo fútil, por eso mismo lo subestimo.

Seirin ganó por un punto, el niño débil que fue Furihata-kun, encesto una vez, una canasta que pudo determinar el juego, si Furihata-kun no se hubiera enfrentado a él, con sus temblores y miedos, con el pánico y el nerviosismo, pero aun así determinación en su mirada y la fuerza para marcarlo, el valor para lanzar la pelota, ¿Seirin habría ganado sin ese único enceste? ¿Él habría "despertado" sin ese enceste?

—Ridículo. — ¿Por qué está pensando en ello? ¿Por qué no pensar en Kagami y su increíble presencia? El milagro que no fue un milagro, él fue la estrella en ese partido, quien más brilló, luego, estaba Kuroko, Kuroko su antiguo compañero de equipo, Kuroko y su determinación inalcanzable.

¿Qué hay de Izuki, Hyuuga o Kiyoshi? O ese otro chico que lo marcó cuando Furihata ya no pudo más.

¿Qué hay de especial en ese niño para que no deje de pensar en él y en que, debería darle una disculpa por su comportamiento, cuando los únicos con los que se ha disculpado hasta ahora son sus compañeros de equipo en Rakuzan y sus ex compañeros de Teiko?

Akashi miró la pantalla de su teléfono celular, la foto que Kuroko le había enviado por error; sabe que lo correcto debió ser borrarla, pero, de alguna manera, verla cuando está completamente estresado es, relajante de una forma que Akashi no comprende.

No sabe porque Furihata-kun se vistió de esa manera, pero definitivamente no es algo que el niño habría hecho por voluntad propia, eso sí lo sabe, porque Akashi es un experto en leer a las personas, porque, después de todo es un Akashi y algún día, heredará el imperio que su padre ha hecho crecer, entonces, más que otra cosa, Akashi no será nada más que un cordero rumbo al matadero si él no supiera leer a sus enemigos y aliados, cada uno más implacable que el anterior, si él no pudiera encantarlos y seducirlos con sus sonrisas falsas pero deslumbrantes, entonces el imperio Akashi estaría acabado.

Pero entonces, luego está Furihata-kun, que lejos de ser un enigma para él, es todo lo contrario, porque Furihata-kun es un libro completamente abierto y disponible para ser tomado en el momento que le plazca.

Es un niño simple, debería decirse, sin ánimos de ofender. Está seguro que ha conocido a muchas personas como Furihata-kun en su vida, que representan las sombras sin rostros en su memoria, las que no importa si recuerda o no, porque no son valiosos ni necesarios. Son solo un modelo recreado en masa.

Así que eso debió suceder con el niño castaño. En cambio, noto todos y cada uno de los detalles en la foto. Desde su desordenado cabello corto, castaño; el rubor en sus mejillas, la forma en que extiende sus manos y trata de evitar que alguien, probablemente Kuroko, tome una fotografía de él, el nerviosismo y el pánico que se desbordan de cada poro de su piel, que casi, puede escucharlo gritando y tartamudeando "Kuroko", lleno de vergüenza.

Imaginarse eso lo hace sonreír.

Y él es curioso, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo.

Akashi Seijuro: _Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué su compañero, Furihata-kun, se vistió de esa manera? No parece agradarle en lo absoluto._

Espero solo dos minutos antes de recibir una respuesta.

Kuroko Tetsuya: _Oh!, no es nada, solo es la forma de la entrenadora de "demostrar a los de primer año, que pasará si perdemos este año"._

**[Notable.]**

El pelirrojo negó suavemente, sin que la pequeña sonrisa se alejará de sus labios.

**[Así que eso es lo que sucedió.]**

Kuroko Tetsuya: _Sin embargo, parece que la advertencia no fue recibida correctamente, desde que algunos de los nuevos de primer año piensan que Furihata-kun es lindo (y lo es), y qué les gustaría verlo vestido así._

Akashi Seijuro: _... No estoy en contra de esa solicitud. Además, desde que Rakuzan los vencerá este año, espero tener el privilegio de ver primero a Furihata-kun, usando un vestido de Maid._

Solo después de enviarlo, Akashi frunció su ceño, se sintió un poco descolocado, no solo por la implicación de haber admitido que el jugador número doce de Seirin le parecía lindo y que quería tener el privilegio de verlo en un vestido de Maid antes que nadie, sinceramente, esos pensamientos se arrojaron dentro de su cerebro por el momento, luego de darse cuenta de que en realidad había estado mandando mensajes a Kuroko, hablando con él como si fueron dos amigos que se conocen desde hace mucho, cuando eso no es así.

Estaba hablando con Kuroko como si nunca lo hubiera lastimado con sus palabras y acciones pasadas.

Y él se disculpó, no obstante, un par de palabras no borran el daño que ocasionó con su hambre de victoria, lastimando, utilizando y arrojando a las personas cuando ya no eran necesarias para él.

El pánico lo inundó cuando, diez minutos después, aun no tenía una respuesta del niño de cabello azul celeste, comenzó a escribir antes de que un nuevo mensaje llegará, que inmediatamente leyó, sin saber qué esperar y con un nudo en la garganta, porque incluso si Kuroko acepto sus disculpas, Akashi estaba tomando demasiadas libertades, pensando que puede sólo hablar e intentar bromear con él.

Kuroko Tetsuya: _Akashi-kun ya tuvo el privilegio de ver a Furihata-kun en un vestido de Maid. Debería sentirse agradecido de que lo envié a su número por error, porque definitivamente, Furihata-kun vestido de Maid, no pasará este año. Ni el siguiente._

No perderemos, es el significado detrás de sus palabras.

Kuroko Tetsuya: _Sin embargo, estoy incursionando en el mundo de los negocios, Akashi-kun, por el precio correcto, hay más fotos de donde vino esa _(*ゝω・)ﾉ.

Y como para demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras, Kuroko había enviado una nueva fotografía, esta vez, con el modelo completo que incluya medias negras hasta medio muslo y una peluca, que, no se veía tan suave como el cabello corto del niño.

Y todo se sintió normal, como si Kuroko siempre hubiera bromeado sobre _vender_ a su compañero de equipo con él.

Akashi se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla de cuero sintético, sonriendo ligeramente, una vez más, Kuroko le demuestra lo equivocado que estaba, haciendo parecer que su miedo era ridículo y estúpido.

Esto demostraba que el único que en realidad no se ha perdonado es él mismo, o tal vez la forma en que todo mundo parece haberlo eximido de sus culpas, tan rápida y fácilmente no se siente real.

Luego de manera habitual y sin saber porque no lo detuvo cuando comenzó, Kuroko ha estado mandando algunas fotos de Furihata-kun a su bandeja de entrada. Tal vez, es por la manera en como Akashi ve a Furihata-kun, como el puente que lo ayudó en su relación con la sombra de Seirin, que Akashi no le pide a Kuroko que deje de mandarle las fotos del niño castaño, especialmente cuando Furihata-kun, no sabe que está siendo fotografiado en secreto, dentro de su casa, dormido sobre la mesa mientras intentaba hacer su tarea, en la biblioteca estando concentrado y completamente atrapado leyendo un libro, o mientras se come una hamburguesa.

Akashi está casi seguro que eso es ilegal de alguna manera. Incluso podría llamarse acoso (lo que lo haría a él un _acosador_).

Kuroko Tetsuya: _Furihata-kun es mi amigo, no es acoso si doy mi consentimiento._

La sonrisa de Furihata, tan normal y simple como debería ser, se queda grabada en su mente, porque es honesta y sincera.

Deslumbrante, y para _alguien_ que ha estado en la oscuridad y vive en ella, es irremediable querer aferrarse.

Con Furihata no hay máscaras, el niño se ríe cuando quiere reír y llora cuando quiere llorar, algo que debería ser tan obvio, para Akashi se siente como la cosa más desconcertante del mundo. Y él quiere saber, la razón por la que se ríe o por la que llora.

Sin embargo, elige, deliberadamente, ignorar la pequeña sensación de calidez cada vez que recibe una foto del niño castaño, tan simple y natural como es.

Hasta que ya no puede hacerlo más.

Akashi Seijuro: _Me gustaría tener una discusión sobre negocios contigo, Kuroko._

Kuroko Tetsuya: _Por supuesto, Akashi-kun. Discutamos esto, con una tarjeta del Maji para malteadas de vainilla ilimitadas sobre la mesa._

Kuroko Tetsuya:_ ┳━┳ノ( OωOノ)_

Akashi sonríe, con gotas de sudor cayendo sobre su frente y una toalla alrededor de su cuello, es por esto que Kuroko es su favorito.

Nebuya hace una canasta, el pelirrojo desvía por un segundo su mirada hacia la celebración del más grande que alza su puño y lanza una carcajada. Akashi se ríe suavemente y luego hace un par de llamadas y manda algunos mensajes a las personas indicadas, su siguiente acto es responder a Kuroko.

Akashi Seijuro: _Debería estar llegando mañana por la mañana._

Kuroko Tetsuya: _∠(｀∪')_

Kuroko Tetsuya: _¿Qué quieres saber?_

Eso es simple y tiene la palabra correcta para expresarlo.

Akashi Seijuro: _Todo._ _Absolutamente TODO._

* * *

Kousei perdió.

Y esta persona que sonreía tan despreocupadamente mientras observaba el paisaje cambiante a través de la ventana del auto, que, además resultó ser su abuelo, es quien lo venció. Y lo ha vencido todas las veces posteriores.

Sinceramente fue difícil para Kousei asimilar la derrota, pero luego de perder 99 veces más, en 99 partidas de shogi, Kousei debió admitirlo y aceptarlo, Akashi Masaomi era mucho mejor que él, porque si bien durante el primer juego Kousei era, literalmente, un principiante. A medida que jugaba y perdía, Masaomi incluso tuvo tiempo para enseñarle algunas cosas que no venían en un libro. Al final del día, luego de 99 juegos vergonzosamente perdidos, Kousei podría decir que aprendió mucho más de Akashi Masaomi en tres horas, de lo que probablemente aprendió en su corta vida.

— ¿Estás bien mamá? —Kousei sujetó la mano temblorosa de su madre y su corazón fue dolorosamente aplastado, porque había hecho algo verdaderamente estúpido, — Mamá lo siento — Kousei había tenido una especie de venda cubriendo sus ojos, la confianza y arrogancia de un niño que, desde que puede recordar ha sido bueno en todo lo que hace sin esforzarse, lo cegaron por completo. — Es mi culpa.

Él solo quería que sus días de tranquilidad y felicidad siguieran para siempre.

—Estoy bien cariño. — Su mamá pudo subirse al auto sin decir nada, pudo solo tomar algunas cosas que eran verdaderamente preciadas para él y dejar todo lo demás atrás, sin embargo, nadie dijo que lo haría con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era solo porque Kousei se lo pidió. — No te preocupes por mí.

Y su mamá haría cualquier cosa por él, Kousei envolvió la temblorosa y fría mano de su madre con las suyas, las manos de su madre siempre fueron cálidas, aunque nunca fueron firmes, siempre lo tocaron con cariño y extremo cuidado, las manos torpes de su madre son las únicas que conoce, fue esta mano la que Kousei sujeto cuando estaba aprendiendo a caminar, fueron estas manos las que lo alimentaron por siete años, fueron estas manos las que cambiaban el paño húmedo de su frente cuando tenía fiebre.

Fueron las manos de mamá, pequeñas, delgadas y frágiles.

¿Entonces cómo pudo un día simplemente decir que quería regresar a Tokio con su abuelo?

Kousei miró a Akashi Masaomi, sinceramente, no podía molestarse con el hombre, fue su culpa por pensar que era mejor que todos, fue su arrogancia hablando y poniendo en la mesa, como cualquier otra cosa sin valor, su propia felicidad como una apuesta.

Es solo que él estaba acostumbrado a siempre ganar, es una verdad incuestionable, cuando dicen que en este mundo ganar lo es todo, porque a los ganadores se les da la razón y a los que pierden se la quitan, ese es el principio básico de la supervivencia, fue algo que Kousei aprendió rápidamente, porque los niños, pueden ser aún más crueles que los adultos en su inocencia.

Kousei siempre ganaba, por consiguiente siempre tenía la razón. Si alguna vez, perdía, entonces todos sus compañeros habrían denegado todas sus palabras, porque, como aprendió, del niño anterior a él, quien fue el líder, los perdedores eran despojados de todo; de su grupo, de su posición, de su mandato, de su _reinado_.

Pero Kousei no fue un niño arrogante, no hasta que conoció a Akashi Masaomi, todos sus instintos se activaron cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del hombre de traje elegante y caro, todos sus _malos instintos_, el deseo de ganar sobre alguien que se cree superior a él y la confianza absoluta en su propio poder; sin embargo, debido a su disposición como un niño _amable_, se contuvo.

Kousei siempre fue _tolerante_ con todos en el pequeño pueblo, porque su mamá fue amable con ellos, porque ellos fueron amables con su mamá.

Entonces, ¿Cómo podría ser tolerante con un hombre que amenazaba a su madre con su sola presencia? Porque Kousei vio el miedo, el pánico en la mirada siempre suave y cariñosa de su mamá, sintió el cuerpo tembloroso de su mamá, lo sintió tensarse cuando Akashi Masaomi le pidió un momento para hablar.

Casi quiso ocultar a su madre y decirle al hombre: —_Los únicos que están autorizados para mirarme a los ojos son los que me sirven. Nadie que se opone a mi tiene permitido mirarme desde arriba. Conozca su lugar._

Luego... luego, perdió, 99 veces.

—Abuelo, —Masaomi giró levemente su mirada, tenía un porte realmente elegante, con ese traje gris de corte ingles, su cabello peinado hacia atrás, de una manera que lo hacía ver como el hombre de negocios que era, pulcro y perfecto, su pierna derecha descansaba sobre su pierna izquierda, sus zapatos negros, perfectamente lustrados, hasta el punto en que Kousei los podía ver brillar. — Fui yo quien prometió ver a... mi padre, entonces, espero que respetes la decisión de mi mamá, sobre no reunirse con él, ni revelar quién es.

—Por supuesto. — Concedió Masaomi, sonriendo ligeramente, movió su mirada directamente hacia Kouki. — Entiendo que debes tener tus razones, Kouki, te prometo que, mientras tú no lo quieras así, Seijuro no sabrá de ti.

—G-gracias. —Su mamá pareció relajarse con esas simples palabras.

No obstante, Kousei estudio, no sola la sonrisa de su abuelo, su mirada, el tono de su voz, cada pequeño gesto que pudo atrapar; necesitaba saber que este hombre está diciéndoles la verdad, obviamente, tratar de hacerlo era mucho más difícil de lo que creería, después de todo, este hombre ha estado bajo una presión inimaginable, ha enfrentado circunstancias desfavorecedoras con la calma solo comparable a la apacible superficie de un lago cristalino, donde la luna se refleja, junto con todo una constelación de estrellas brillantes.

Akashi Masaomi, en su basto mundo de negocios ha mentido con la facilidad con la que se rompe la porcelana y no se ha lamentado por ello.

Finalmente, Kousei asintió.

—Gracias. — Declaró, Akashi Masaomi seguramente no había llegado hasta donde está, sin la habilidad para esconder hasta el más mínimo indicio de sus sentimientos o expresiones. Sin embargo, cuando estaba con ellos, parecía otra persona, diferente a la fría y profesional que vio por primera vez en la escuela. —Abuelo.

Masaomi sonrió, nuevamente. Lo hacía mucho, especialmente después de que comenzó a llamarlo "abuelo".

—Mamá. — Kousei sostuvo con más fuerza las manos de su mamá. — Nada ha cambiado, sigo pensando que no necesito a nadie más que a ti. Pero, el abuelo tiene razón, tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme a... mi padre. — Kousei sonrió, Masaomi admiro las pequeñas diferencias de este niño, que, a simple vista podría decir, era una copia exacta del niño que fue Seijuro, no obstante, había pequeñas disparidades que lo hacían ser un individuo completamente diferente y único. Su sonrisa, era una de esas discrepancias. — ¡No importa lo que sucedió, mamá, siempre estaré de tu lado! ¡Yo voy a protegerte! ¡Le diré y le haré entender porque no lo necesitamos!

Kousei podía sonreír con tanta libertad, podía expresar sus sentimientos con extrema facilidad, lo que atribuía a Kouki. Era por Kouki y su manera de criarlo.

Shiori habría amado a Kouki, ella habría adorado a Kousei y seguramente sabría que hacer en esta situación.

— ¡Entonces podremos regresar a casa! — Aunque "casa" era en donde su mamá se encontrara, Kousei prefería regresar a su común y pacífica vida, solo que esta vez, tal vez podría incluir a un abuelo, solo si su abuelo estaba dispuesto a estar en ella.

—Eso suena maravilloso, Kousei. — Kousei pareció florecer cuando vio la pequeña sonrisa de su mamá y se lanzó a los brazos del castaño para ser mimado como el niño que a veces, Masaomi, olvidaba que era.

Sinceramente, Masaomi no habría querido prometer nada. Sin embargo, con Kousei siendo así de protector con su madre, no tenía ninguna otra opción, después de todo este niño es su nieto, el hijo de Seijuro, lleva en sus venas la sangre de los Akashi. Kousei haría cualquier cosa para asegurar que su madre esté a salvo y feliz, si una promesa podía calmar los nervios del niño (y de Kouki) entonces Masaomi estaba dispuesto a cumplirla.

Solo tenía que confiar en Seijuro.

* * *

Mientras sostiene una bolsa de caramelos de vainilla en sus manos, Hikaru está de pie en medio de un largo y amplio pasillo, que lucía aterrador.

Sin moverse en absoluto, viendo pasar a las grandes figuras de los adultos, su papá y mamá habían estado allí hace un momento, Hikaru solo dejó ir la mano del hombre para buscar sus dulces favoritos en los estantes del pasillo de los dulces, porque su madre ya se había terminado los que estaban en casa.

Últimamente su mamá comía demasiado.

— ¿Estás perdido? — Hikaru escuchó, sujeto con fuerza la bolsa de caramelos y asintió. Una pequeña mano, quizás, igual a la suya se extendió frente a él, Hikaru alzó su cara, encontrando una radiante sonrisa con perfectos dientes blancos, y un par de ojos color carmín, casi iguales a los de su padre.

Fue por eso que, sin dudar, aceptó la mano del niño.

—Perdí a papá y ma... — Sollozo antes de poder terminar su oración, con el niño que sujetaba su mano como si fuera un salvavidas, Hikaru se sintió a salvo, dio un paso al frente buscando la protección del niño que parecía ser solo dos años mayor que él. — Hermano mayor no te vayas...

—No me iré. — Acepto el niño y Hikaru dejó que sus lágrimas sean limpiadas por la manga del abrigo de su nuevo hermano mayor. — Encontraremos a tus padres, primero, deberíamos ir con el guardia de seguridad o a la cabina.

Hikaru asintió, el hermano mayor que había encontrado parecía muy confiable, quería llevarlo a casa, quería un hermano mayor como él, estaba seguro que tanto papá, mamá y el bebé que viene en camino, querrán a este hermano mayor.

¡Él ya lo adora!

— ¡Hikaru! — Hikaru soltó la mano del niño y corrió hacia su mamá.

— ¡Mamá!

—Cariño, estaba realmente preocupado, no vuelvas a asustarnos de esta manera. Tengo que llamar a Taiga y decirle que te encontré... — Hikaru sigue la mirada de su mamá, posándose sobre el niño de rojo. —... ¡Oh! — Dijo su mamá, sin dejar de ver al niño.

¡Era un niño muy bonito! ¡Su cabello y sus ojos eran rojos, igual que su papá! ¡Igual a los suyos!

— ¡Hermano mayor! ¡Encontré a mamá! — Hikaru sonrió, mientras besaba la mejilla de su mamá, se carcajeo cuando los mechones de cabello azul celeste se deslizaron al frente y le hicieron cosquillas en la mejilla.

—Ya veo, eso me alegra.

— _¿Akashi-kun?_

— ¿Perdóneme?

— ¡Lo siento! Es solo que... — La madre de Hikaru sacudió levemente su cabeza, en un gesto que parecía decir: _olvidalo_. — ¿Esas perdido también? — Hikaru inmediatamente miró con preocupación al niño de rojo.

Sin embargo, su nuevo hermano mayor sonrió ligeramente.

—No, yo no. — Luego, mirando a Hikaru y su mamá, añadió: — Es mi mamá quien se perdió. Tengo que seguir buscándola, me alegró que encontraras a tu mamá. Adiós. — Entonces, el niño les sonrió una última vez y se marchó, para, según sus propias palabras, encontrar a su madre.

Tetsuya soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mamá, si no puede encontrar a su mamá, ¿podemos llevarlo?

—Me encantaría, Hikaru— Ignorando el sentimiento de incertidumbre en su pecho, ignorando el gran parecido entre ese niño y su amigo, ex capitán de la generación de los milagros, Tetsuya se lleva el teléfono al oído y contesta la llamada de su esposo.

_Debe ser una casualidad_. Se dice antes de enfocar su atención al hombre del otro lado de la línea que parece estar a punto de llorar, lleno de pánico.

No puede pensar lo mismo cuando ve al mismo niño salir del supermercado tomado de la mano con Furihata Kouki, su mejor amigo (porque lo sigue considerando así) que desapareció hace ocho años y del cual no ha sabido nada y, Akashi Masaomi.

— ¡Mira mamá, el hermano mayor encontró a su mamá!

— ¡¿No es ese Furi?! ¿Por qué esta con Masaomi?

Tetsuya medita, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que Furihata-kun y Masaomi se conocen y están de compras un domingo al medio dia en el super mercado? Y lo único que puede pensar es en el niño que sujeta con fuerza la mano del castaño.

El niño que se parece a Akashi Seijuro.

* * *

Así que vemos un poco de como comenzó a enamorarse Seijuro ;D (lo crean o no, si fue un error de parte de Kuroko, la primera vez quiero decir, luego fue como, te doy muestras de la mercancía y luego le dio el catálogo entero, claro, luego de confirmar su pago)

jajajaja sinceramente me dije que no iba a alargar el encuentro entre Seijuro y su pequeña familia, que no sabia que existia, porque sé cuán desesperante es. Sooooooo... ¡Lo siento!

Masaomi no puede decir nada, pero ¿Tetsuya?


	4. ¿Amor a papá?

Son tres largos años lo que Akashi dejara atrás en esta fiesta de graduación, también, quiere dejar atrás todos los arrepentimientos de su vida, como, por ejemplo, todas esas veces que tuvo la oportunidad de confesarse a Kouki, pero no lo hizo, por qué no por primera vez tuvo miedo, sin embargo, es un tipo de miedo diferente.

Él tuvo miedo a la derrota, al fracaso, a que todo lo que consiguió con sus victorias, le sea quitado con tan solo una derrota.

¿Y no es eso injusto? Sin embargo, eso es algo que nunca cambiará. A los vencedores, se les da todo y a los perdedores se lo quitan. Es una verdad indiscutible e inamovible.

Él tuvo miedo a su padre, mejor dicho, a la mirada de decepción que su padre le daría, el miedo que se infunde en su mente, porque un Akashi nunca pierde, dijo su padre y Akashi lo ha escuchado desde que tiene memoria.

Entonces, ¿si un Akashi nunca pierde, en que se convertiría él?

Él tuvo miedo de sí mismo, su otro yo, él que eligió abandonar a sus compañeros de equipo por una victoria, el Akashi que atacó al compañero de Kuroko, Kagami, con unas tijeras; Bokushi, él que aterrorizó al niño castaño, al número 12 de Seirin y encontró cierta satisfacción al hacerlo, de una manera que ni siquiera su otro yo pudo comprender en ese instante, Akashi piensa que fue una especie de flechazo, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos comprendía el sentimiento llamado "amor", incluso él tuvo problemas llegando a la conclusión más que obvia, le tomó bastante tiempo comprender la inquietud que se formaba dentro de él cada vez que Kuroko le mandaba mensajes nuevos, fotos, audios o videos de Furihata Kouki.

Kuroko, por supuesto fue el primero en notarlo; luego increíblemente fue su padre.

Después, debió ser muy obvio porque cuando quiso darse cuenta, todo mundo sabía que estaba profunda e irremediablemente enamorado del niño que se enfrentó a él en la final de la Winter Cup durante su primer año de preparatoria, al que Aomine había apodado cariñosamente (en realidad, no) "chihuahua", el número 12 de Seirin que, literalmente, cayó a sus pies en la cancha.

Todos los que lo conocían se dieron cuenta, excepto claro, el niño destinatario de sus sentimientos.

Y por eso, llegamos a esta discusión:

—¡Cada quince minutos, a partir de ahora, que no le confieses tu amor a Koukicchi tendrás que beber una copa, Akashicchi! — Kise dijo al mismo tiempo que le entregaba una copa con un espumoso líquido, engañosamente parecido al champagne. — ¡Mientras más tiempo pase, el licor será más fuerte!

—¡Tú puedes Sei-chan! — Escucho a Takao reir. Podía sentir perfectamente las miradas de incredulidad de Midorima y Murasakibara, así como las miradas expectantes de Kuroko, Momoi y Himuro, Aomine parecía desinteresado, pero todavía no se daba media vuelta para buscar a su Ryo y la comida que esté siempre llevaba con él.

Akashi alzó su ceja derecha y le lanzó una mirada casi divertida al rubio. No se había olvidado de las veces que Kise y Takao; se mostraron deliberadamente más cercanos y amigables con Kouki en las raras ocasiones en las que se encontraban todos juntos, cuando Kouki no tenía ninguna excusa creíble o porque era su deber estar allí, campamentos y entrenamientos conjuntos, y juegos de práctica.

Por supuesto Akashi sabía que Kise y Takao estaban intentando jugar con él, para ponerlo celoso, y casi siempre funcionaba, incluso si sabía que el novio de Midorima y el novio de Kasamatsu no estaban interesados románticamente en Kouki.

Sin embargo, le molestaba cuando Kise pasaba descuidadamente su brazo alrededor del cuello del castaño, envidiaba la forma en que un día simplemente Takao lo llamó "Kou-chan", y Kise "Koukicchi" y Kouki sonrió radiante, lo irritó que Kouki se riera con Kise, que no se mostrará temeroso o nervioso con Takao, que buscará la compañía de alguno de ellos o que la prefiriera a estar a solas con él.

Pero luego, Akashi deja pasar por alto todo ello porque Kouki simplemente va a él y le regala la sonrisa más bonita que ha visto en el mundo, aunque más tarde esa sonrisa se apaga y se muestra nervioso y tímido, es como si volvieran al tiempo de Bokushi y unas tijeras.

Eso no pasará nunca más, Bokushi y él han llegado a un acuerdo respecto a Furihata Kouki. Porque Kouki es la única persona que ambos quieren.

Pensó que Kouki ya no le tenía miedo, pero el comportamiento del castaño le dijo todo lo contrario, después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kuroko, donde se reunió con el castaño y trato de ser amable con él, aunque, Akashi sabe, en esa ocasión aún no estaba completamente seguro de lo que sentía por el niño que se desmayó al verlo.

Akashi no entendía a Furihata Kouki y eso era exasperante pero fascinante.

No estaba seguro, pero algo era verdad, odiaba que Kouki se aterrorizara por él. Akashi quería ver al niño que veía a través de su teléfono celular, quería conocer al niño que se enojó porque Kagami se comió el último bollo relleno, quería saber más del niño que se quedó dormido mientras hacía la tarea en la casa de otra persona, Kouki seguramente confiaba demasiado en Kuroko para hacer eso.

Akashi pensó en Kouki molestándose con él por comerse el último bollo relleno, en Kouki reuniéndose con él para hacer la tarea en su mansión, imagino los momentos a solas con Kouki e incluso, si era solo para responder fórmulas químicas o matemáticas, Akashi se sentiría feliz solamente teniendo a Kouki junto a él, y al final, tendría a un Kouki medio dormido balbuceando incoherencias sobre que "no entiendo nada de esto, Akashi-kun." o recitando la última ecuación lineal que vieron antes de que cayera derrotado.

Lo imagino perfectamente y le gusto.

Realmente quería, por el momento, ser amigo del niño castaño. Y como dijo Kuroko, Kouki no era nadie que guardara rencor o se molestara con las personas a su alrededor, Kouki era tímido por naturaleza, pacifista, amable y dulce.

Eso demuestra con cuanto cariño y amor fue criado en casa, a Akashi le gusta esa idea, que Kouki haya sido un niño que creció en un hogar amoroso y cálido. Él solo puede imaginar a un pequeño y adorable Kouki con mejillas redondeadas con grasa de bebé y una sonrisa que muestra cómo el niño ha comenzado a perder los dientes de leche.

Akashi miró fijamente a Kise por algunos segundos, su orgullo no le permitiria retroceder bajo ninguna circunstancia, no obstante, lo que lo impulsó a aceptar fue el anhelo, la osadía, la alegría burbujeante en su pecho al saber que vería a Kouki en cualquier momento y que sin importar cual fuera su respuesta, le diría...

(Tendría miedo, por supuesto, el tipo de miedo que le impidió muchas veces sujetar la mano de Kouki y decirle que le gusta, el tipo de miedo que le recordaba que, no era completamente absoluto. Y estaba bien, porque él no quería ser absoluto cuando se trataba de Kouki, él solo quería ser Seijuro.)

Le confesaría su amor, el amor que no se desarrolló de la noche a la mañana, fue a lo largo de los días, las semanas y los meses, a través de fotos y videos que Kouki no sabía Kuroko le tomaba y después le mandaba. (Realmente eso sonó un poco aterrador y comprende a su padre por preocuparse.)

—¡No puedo creer que optarás por tácticas baratas como esa! — Seijuro alzó su ceja derecha, observando a su padre como si este hubiese perdido la cabeza de un momento a otro, fingiendo una inocencia que no poseía, sin embargo, lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer creer a Masaomi que debería explicar sus palabras y su acusación, lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer dudar a Akashi Masaomi.

_¿Realmente Seijuro podría pagar para acosar al niño que le gusta? ¿Realmente un Akashi hizo eso?_

—Padre, creo que estas mal interpretando algo... — Su voz fue suave y con un pequeño toque de diversión, la música del violín se había detenido, bastante normal, considerando que Masaomi había interrumpido su práctica del día.

—Eso pensé. — Secretamente Masaomi se sintió aliviado, finalmente un Akashi que no era un desastre en cuanto a relaciones amorosas se trate, eso fue, probablemente el único tópico que la familia Akashi no pudo dominar con absoluta perfección. Es decir, el joven Akashi Masaomi, antes de conocer a Shiori, definitivamente habría preferido lanzarse con nada más que lo que llevará en su persona y hacer crecer de la nada el más grande imperio comercial jamás antes visto, sería más fácil que intentar salir con una niña por su cuenta.

Y por supuesto, así se lo hizo saber a su padre.

Seijuro dejó el arco del violín cuidadosamente sobre su escritorio y bajo el violín sujetándolo del mango, teniendo extremo cuidado con las cuerdas, luego miró directamente a su padre y dijo con el mismo tono suave y llenó de absoluta diversión:

—Kuroko no es exactamente lo que llamarías barato.

Debió suponer que "una tarjeta del Magi para malteadas de vainilla ilimitadas, no era el precio adecuado para seguir enviando preciosas fotos de mi compañero de equipo, Akashi-kun."

Sin embargo, podrá admitir para él mismo, que admiraba el espíritu empresarial de la sombra de Seirin, o, mejor dicho, el valor del niño para desafiarlo de esa manera y poder dormir por las noches.

Y la próxima vez que ven a su Psiquiatra, Masaomi se siente nervioso, y quiere preguntar qué es lo que hace que sea interesante ver a otra persona a través de una pantalla de teléfono, cuando esa persona no lo sabe, no sabe que su vida está siendo expuesta, aunque Masaomi puede más o menos comprenderlo, es algo que es demasiado personal, íntimo, y los humanos son por naturaleza curiosos.

Especialmente si se trata del niño que llamó la atención de su hijo, Masaomi es demasiado curioso.

Luego, su padre le dio un consejo, un buen consejo de hecho, él dijo: "no te enamores de idealismos, Seijuro." Porque Akashi solo puede ver una pequeñísima parte de la vida del castaño, es ineludible que a veces Seijuro de por hecho algunas cosas que pueden ser ciertas o no acerca de Kouki.

Pero es inevitable, Seijuro es un buen observador, es un hábito que adquirió y que es indispensable en el mundo de los negocios en donde pretende escalar y establecerse por sí mismo, así que él tiende a observar, por eso, es que nota la cantidad de libros que hay en la habitación de Kouki, nota cada libro diferente que pasa por las manos del castaño y sabe y entiende que Kouki ama leer, no es necesario que Kuroko lo confirme, y solo puede gustarle más, especialmente cuando nota que sus gustos en la lectura son similares, con algunas variaciones que Akashi más tarde intentaría leer.

Y él leerá lo que sea que Kouki lea, y es interesante, sobre todo porque Akashi no puede evitar preguntarse qué pensó Kouki al leerlo, una sonrisa se escaparía de sus labios cuando, capta una escena triste en el libro que lee, al imaginar a Kouki con los ojos húmedos por lágrimas contenidas, porque Kouki parece ser una persona que lloraría por los personajes de un libro, reír, molestarse o entristecerse por lo que le sucede a la protagonista y su amor no correspondido, eso suena mucho como Kouki.

Y no hay nada que pueda hacerlo pensar lo contrario, excepto, claro, Kouki.

—De acuerdo, sin embargo, Kise ¿De dónde salió esto? — Akashi aceptó la copa burbujeante, miró a la chica peli rosa al lado de Aomine.

La peli rosa se encogió de hombros.

—Imayoshi-senpai trajo a algunos compañeros de su universidad. También Kasamatsu-senpai, que a su vez trajeron a más amigos, que llamaron a más amigos, y de pronto el alcohol apareció en la barra.

Y así es como una fiesta de graduación se transformó en una fiesta de universitarios, pero eso no le importo mucho.

—Espera un minuto... Akashi... —Kagami interrumpió, con un pequeño bocadillo a medio comer, él se giró para mirarlo y preguntó: —¡¿Te gusta Furi?!

Akashi no puede evitar reírse un poco, no tanto como lo hacen Kise, Takao y Aomine, por la reacción de Kagami, por el hecho de que está realmente emocionado y ni siquiera siente el peso de la copa en sus manos, debería simplemente devolverla a Kise, despues de todo, en cuanto vea a Kouki le confesara sus sentimientos.

Él no quiere pasar quince minutos más con esos sentimientos atrapados en su pecho.

Y si tiene un poco de suerte, finalmente...

Finalmente, Kouki será suyo.

* * *

—¿Perdóname? —Seijuro vio a su padre frente a él, que le recibía con una gran sonrisa mientras empujaba al frente a un niño que, era una pequeña versión del Seijuro de ocho años.

Honestamente, su padre es un hombre que sabe cómo endulzar sus palabras, y tratar con engaños una pérdida para que no luzca demasiado grave, él puede convencer a sus socios de que están nadando en la zona segura del mar cuando en realidad están lejos de ella.

Así que uno pensaría que Masaomi iría lenta y cuidadosamente, con un asunto que está más allá de ser tan simple como lo hace ver cuando, llevando a un niño de la mano entró por la puerta delantera del edificio principal de Akashi Corp; un niño que, además, era una pequeña y adorable copia de su único hijo, Akashi Seijuro.

Akashi Seijuro a quien repentinamente le fue revelado que tenía un hijo.

—Como te dije, Kousei es mi nieto, tú hijo. — Kousei mira con indiferencia al hombre frente a él, y puede entender porque Masaomi y su mamá constantemente le dicen cuán parecido es a su padre.

Porque en realidad ellos dos son muy parecidos, este hombre es una versión adulta de él.

Es por eso que Masaomi pudo relacionar su existencia y cómo es que Seijuro tomó un papel importante en esta.

Su mamá se lo ha dicho innumerables veces, cuando lo atrapa viéndolo durante largos periodos de tiempo, lo que no le importaría en absoluto, sino fuera porque a veces, simplemente su madre comenzará a llorar y su mirada se tornará triste y desolada.

"Te pareces tanto a tu padre." y Kousei lo odia. Odia parecerse a su padre, odia ser un recordatorio constante en la vida de su madre de alguien que no está a su lado.

Kousei odia su cabello y ojos de color rojo.

Si pudiera, él cambiaría el color de su cabello o el de sus ojos, porque él ama el cabello castaño que huele a miel y los ojos chocolate de su madre que le transmiten todo el amor que siente por él con una sola mirada.

No el mismo tipo de amor que siente por este hombre: Akashi Seijuro.

Kousei no está impresionado con el hombre frente a él, no está impresionado con sus millones, con los trajes caros, los autos de lujo o edificios de más de cien pisos, tampoco lo estuvo con Akashi Masaomi; no le importo el hecho de que estas personas son, posiblemente, las más poderosas de todo Japón, una riqueza e importancia muy por encima del primer ministro y casi igual al Emperador.

Y no le importan estas personas en absoluto (excepto, Masaomi, porque ese hombre se había comportado bien hasta ahora, demostró ser un oponente digno y superior, pero lo que hacía que Kousei comenzará a verlo de diferente manera es que Masaomi fue amable con su mamá, pero no fue simple amabilidad por cortesía, o porque tuvo que hacerlo, Masaomi en realidad, fue amable, no solo en sus palabras, sus acciones y sonrisas siempre fueron verdaderas).

Kousei ladeo su cabeza, él había querido imaginar a su mamá al lado de este hombre, pero no puede hacerlo, su padre es todo lo que su madre absolutamente no necesita; su madre no necesita a un hombre al que le han dicho que tiene un hijo y que ni siquiera puede ver algún tipo de reacción, no parece sorprendido, molesto o ansioso por saber sobre él o sobre su madre.

Su mamá no necesita a su padre, siempre lo pensó de esa manera, incluso cuando creyó que el hombre era solo otro ser humano común y corriente, sin millones en sus cuentas, sin empresas multinacionales, sin autos de lujo, sin mansiones extravagantes.

Pero no es tan sorprendente descubrir que su padre es Akashi Seijuro.

Su mamá debió ver algo que valiera la pena en su padre para amarlo como lo hace.

—¿Kousei? — Seijuro probó el nombre de su hijo, sin creerlo del todo, no es fácil, o al menos no es fácil para él, hasta hace quince minutos Seijuro no sabía sobre la existencia de un niño que lleva su sangre y la sangre de otra persona que no conoce y que no ama.

Es extraño en tantos sentidos, que si no fuera él, probablemente otro se habría desmayado, pero no Seijuro, no él, porque el traje de corte recto, hecho a la medida, con un costo de más de veinticinco mil dólares, es su armadura, esa que le recuerda que no debe mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad delante de otros, la sonrisa ensayada y las palabras que endulzan los oídos de los avariciosos con promesas de ganancias inimaginables, son hábitos ya establecidos en su rutina.

Las máscaras que utiliza todos los días son difíciles de borrar.

No es que no sintió nada cuando lo escuchó de su padre, que tenía un hijo.

No es que no esté un poco sorprendido, desconcertado o que no haya nacido en su pecho el sentimiento de "amor" hacia esta pequeña criatura, es solo que con ese sentimiento también viene el de la tristeza.

—¿Dónde está tu madre?

No le tomó mucho tiempo conectar a este niño, con la persona de hace ocho años, en la desastrosa fiesta de graduación donde terminó ebrio y lanzándose como un león hambriento a su presa; es la única persona con la que ha tenido contacto sexual, antes y después de él, no hubo nadie más.

—Mamá no quiere verte.

Y no supo qué debería sentir, ¿Debería sentirse enojado, rabioso, culpable? Ese hombre, le había quitado la oportunidad de ver crecer a su hijo, se llevó todos los recuerdos que pudieron haber tenido juntos, su primera sonrisa, su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos.

No pudo consolarlo cuando el niño lloraba por las noches, ¿Qué le dijo al niño sobre él? ¿Qué le dijo cuando su hijo preguntaba por él cuando tenía miedo? ¿Qué pensó su pequeño hijo cuando lloraba por las noches y papá no acudía a él?

No pudo compartir su alegría, sus pequeños pero importantes logros, ¿Cómo fue verlo por primera vez con su uniforme escolar? ¿Cuán orgulloso debió sentirse al saber que su hijo tenía amigos? ¿Cómo habría sido recibirlos en casa y ver la felicidad en el rostro de su pequeño? ¿LLevarlo a sus prácticas en el club deportivo de la escuela? ¿Recogerlo de vez en cuando de la escuela y escuchar con atención cada pequeño detalle de su día?

¿Por qué todas esas cosas le fueron arrebatadas?

Seijiro odia a la madre de su hijo.

Y luego, piensa en Kouki, y es inevitable que una sonrisa escape de sus labios, Kouki siempre significa cosas hermosas, Kouki siempre logra tranquilizarlo, Kouki y el recuerdo de su sonrisa es todo lo que tiene y todo lo que no merece.

* * *

Kousei mece sus pies de adelante hacia atrás, la mesa de fina y cara madera, así como un dino cristal es monstruosa e innecesariamente grande, las sillas vacías a los lados la hacen ver aún más grande, las golosinas que se han colocado sobre la mesa frente a él no coinciden con el ambiente de negocios y dinero que hay en la habitación.

Su abuelo y Seijuro se han encerrado en la habitación contigua por petición de este último, Kousei suspiró, alargó su mano y tomó una bolsa de patatas fritas, frunció su ceño al leer la palabra "algas" en la envoltura de las frituras, si él no comía las algas que su madre cocinaba ¿Qué en este mundo lo haría comer algas incluso si venían en forma de patatas fritas? ¡Ja, esa trampa no funciona con él!

Sus pies dejaron de moverse infantilmente, su mirada dejó de ser adorable y la pequeña sonrisa que hasta el momento había estado en sus labios se desvaneció por completo y una aura completamente diferente lo rodeo, colocó sus codos sobre la mesa (convenientemente una de las empleadas del lugar ajustó la altura de la silla para él) y entrelazo los dedos de sus manos, luego, colocó su barbilla justo arriba de ellas y sonrió, una perfecta y deslumbrante sonrisa marca Akashi, cien por ciento confianza absoluta que claramente decía: _Siempre gano, así que siempre tengo razón, así que no te atrevas a desobedecerme._

No se sintió diferente, hacerlo en la oficina de su padre o en casa, sin embargo, en casa siempre había una persona que aplaudiría y lo mimaba cada vez que lo hacía.

Kousei había querido tener una pequeña charla con su padre, una que implicaba su paz mental y la de su madre, porque Kousei no quería mantenerse en contacto con su padre si eso significaba que su madre llorará por las noches, o si significa que su madre tenga que decirle cosas que incluso si está de acuerdo en decirle, no significa que en realidad quiera hacerlo. Supone, relacionadas a su nacimiento y aun mucho antes de ello.

Kousei tiene siete años, pero es más maduro y mucho más inteligente que cualquier otro niño de su edad, así que él entiende que su padre nunca supo sobre él, que su madre por algún motivo pensó que de esa manera sería mejor y Kousei no pretende poner en duda lo que su madre creyó sería mejor para él.

Sin embargo, tampoco puede mentirse así mismo, porque él en realidad había tenido un poco de...

¿Curiosidad? Ahora que sabe, que, de cierta manera su padre no eligió abandonarlos, siente un poco de curiosidad por él y por ese sentimiento que nació al verlo, está seguro que no fue amor, porque no se parece al amor que siente por su madre.

No, no es como el amor a mamá, pero es algo similar.

¿Amor a papá? Uno que apenas inicia, por lo tanto, no puede compararse con el amor que siente hacia su mamá, porque este es como un vasto e infinito mar.

Es la primera vez que Kousei no entiende algo completamente y es eso lo que lo lleva a bajarse de la silla, con un pequeño y adorable salto, e ir directamente a la puerta que ha estado cerrada por veinticinco minutos, él quiere entenderlo, él necesita entenderlo, ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué su pecho se infla de lo que parece ser felicidad ahora?

No, no exactamente ahora, él había estado pensando en la sonrisa de su padre, una sonrisa que vino de la nada y que lo hizo ver completamente diferente, ya no fue solo un robot en forma humana, porque solo los robots podrían no sentir nada, su padre sonrió de la nada como si pensara en algo que fue importante para él y de la misma manera lo miro a él un segundo después, y fue solo entonces que Kousei sintió algo más que indiferencia hacia el hombre que se hacía llamar su padre.

Cuando Kousei pensaba en algo importante para él, siempre fue su mamá, ¿En qué pensó su padre que lo hizo sonreír de esa manera tan bonita?

Él quiere saber.

Y si Kousei quiere saber algo, entonces no habrá nada en este mundo que sea capaz de detenerlo.

—¡Pero yo no amo a la madre de mi hijo! ¿Por qué querría intentar convencerlo para reunirme con él?

Kousei se congeló, con su mano en la manija de la puerta.

Y ahí va, el posible amor de Kousei hacia su padre.

—Padre, sabes que en mi vida solo ame y amare a una sola persona y no, no hay persona más hermosa, adorable y encantadora que él.

¿No hay persona más hermosa, adorable y encantadora que él?

¡Kousei no conoce a esa persona, pero está seguro que no puede ser mejor que su mamá!

¡Se siente tan enojado e indignado!

No cabe duda, tanto su mamá como él, no necesitan a su padre, a Akashi Seijuro en sus vidas.

Dejo ir la manija de la puerta para regresar a su asiento, esperaría pacientemente a que su abuelo y Seijuro terminen de hablar y le pedirá a su abuelo que se vayan a casa, con su mamá, Kousei quiere abrazarlo y aunque quiere decirle que no vale la pena seguir pensando en Seijuro, se quedara callado, porque algo le decía que su mamá estaría más triste sabiendo que Seijuro quiere a otro que con el hecho de que solo está lejos de ellos.

Y su promesa está cumplida, el vino a Tokio, llamó a este hombre "padre", pero casi al mismo tiempo ese título le fue remitido.

Irían a casa y nunca más volverán a ver a Akashi Seijuro.

Es extraño, Kousei tocó sus mejillas, están húmedas y las gotas de agua que resbalan por ellas son saladas, cálidas y se forman en sus ojos.

Solo quiere ver a su mamá, él sabrá cómo hacer parar las gotas de agua salada y como reparar su corazón.

Furihata Kousei, siempre tiene la razón, él dijo que no necesitaban a su padre, que estaban mejor sin él, sin embargo, por primera vez habría esperado equivocarse.

—_Solo necesito a mamá._

_..._

_..._

La mano de Kousei tembló sobre la manija de la puerta, las lágrimas en sus mejillas eran más por ira que por tristeza.

—¡No digas tonterías no hay nadie mejor que mi mamá! — Afirmó, luego de abrir la puerta, que extrañamente no tenía seguro, su abuelo lo miró en silencio, como si el hombre supiera de antemano que esto tenía que pasar; y Kousei debió prestar atención a este detalle, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Cuando se trataba de su mamá, él perdía por completo la parte "absoluta" y racional.

Seijuro por otro lado se veía realmente sorprendido, quizás por la forma en que el pequeño Kousei casi grito, o por sus lágrimas, o porque su pequeño rostro se veía adorable intentando lucir molesto o por la foto que Kousei le mostraba mientras señalaba al hombre en ella como su madre.

Y esa madre, era Kouki.

Furihata Kouki.

El amor de su vida.

* * *

Cuando creías que sería Kuroko quien delataría a Kouki

Pero es Kousei quien lo hace!

¡El siguiente capítulo es probablemente el último!


End file.
